Wandel
by Lady Whumpalot
Summary: Nach der Zerstörung der Andromeda Ascendant wird die Crew getrennt, und es gilt, innerhalb kürzester Zeit gleich zwei Besatzungsmitglieder zu retten - Harper und Andromedas KI. Harper & Crew & mal mehr, mal weniger nette OC.


_Diese Geschichte ist schon etwas älter, grob geschätzt so um 2005 entstanden. Gerade wieder ausgebuddelt und für gut befunden. :)_

_Haufenweise Harper-Whumping, und abgesehen davon sind hoffentlich alle Charaktere einigermaßen gleichmäßig vertreten._**  
><strong>

**Wandel**

Wo ich bin, mich rings umdunkelt  
>Finsternis, so dumpf und dicht,<br>seit mir nicht mehr leuchtend funkelt,  
>Liebste, deiner Augen Licht.<br>Mir erloschen ist der süßen  
>Liebessterne goldne Pracht,<br>Abgrund gähnt zu meinen Füßen -  
>nimm mich auf, uralte Nacht!<p>

_Heinrich Heine_

_Erde_

_(CY 6723 - 6782)_

„Rommie, jetzt sei doch nicht so!"

„Ich sagte nein, und dabei bleibt es." Entschlossen marschierte Rommie den Korridor entlang, während Harper versuchte, mit dem Androiden Schritt zu halten.

„Ich will doch nur..."

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sie wissen genau, was passiert ist, als Sie das letzte Mal in meinem System herumgepfuscht haben." Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

Wie auf Kommando erfüllte plötzlich das Heulen des Bordalarms die Gänge, und die sonst so unauffällige und gleichmäßige Beleuchtung begann zu flackern.

Harper verschränkte die Arme. „Du brauchst es mir nicht so deutlich zu sagen. Der Magog-Angriff ist mir auch so ganz gut im Gedächtnis geblieben."

Rommie schloss kurz die Augen, wie um nachzudenken, als sie die Haupt-KI kontaktierte, und sah den Ingenieur dann ernst an. „Das war kein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Schiffsweiter Alarm. Wir werden angegriffen."

Im nächsten Moment erklang Captain Hunts Stimme. „Harper, Rommie, sofort auf die Brücke!"

„Bin unterwegs, Boss!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und hetzte Rommie hinterher, die bereits in Richtung Kommandodeck lief.

* * *

><p>Schon auf dem Weg ließen die altbekannten Erschütterungen eines heftigen Angriffs sie um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen. Harper wurde ein paar Mal gegen die Wände geschleudert und blieb nur mit Mühe auf den Füßen. Mühsam arbeitete er sich meterweise vor und fluchte jedes Mal, wenn er wieder nur knapp der Bekanntschaft mit einer Leiter oder einer Wandverstrebung entkam. Getrieben von der Wucht eines weiteren Aufpralls stolperte er schließlich auf die Brücke. „Was ist los?" wollte er wissen, während er sich an eine Konsole klammerte.<p>

„Ein Hinterhalt. Vier nietzscheanische Kreuzer und ein nicht identifiziertes Schiff", informierte Andromeda knapp.

Harper sah sich um. Dylan, Beka, Tyr und Trance standen an ihren Plätzen und taten ihr Bestes, die Angreifer in Schach zu halten. Während Beka das Schiff in waghalsigen Manövern immer wieder aus der Schusslinie brachte, war Tyr am Kampfstand ganz in seinem Element. Mit einem fast fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen schickte er eine Salve nach der anderen auf die Reise und zog die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, wenn ein Torpedo sein Ziel erreichte.

Trance stand an der Navigationskonsole und gab sowohl Beka als auch Tyr hilfreiche Hinweise. Er vermutete, dass der größte Teil dieser Tipps nicht auf den Daten beruhte, die sie vom Bildschirm ablas.

Und Dylan – nun, Dylan koordinierte. Wie üblich stand er auf seinem Posten und erweckte den Eindruck, alles im Griff zu haben.

„Wo kommen die denn her?" schrie Harper über den allgemeinen Lärm hinweg.

„Sie haben auf uns gewartet, als wir aus dem Slipstream kamen", erklärte Trance, ohne den Blick von ihrer Konsole zu heben.

„Dann sollten wir wieder da hin verschwinden!"

Beka warf ihm einen halb spöttischen Blick zu, während sie die Andromeda in eine weitere 180-Grad-Kehre riss. „Möchten Sie's versuchen? Es ist nicht ganz einfach, ein Portal zu öffnen, wenn der Weg in jede Richtung versperrt ist."

„Entschuldigung, dass ich helfen wollte. Was sollen wir sonst tun?"

„Sie können sich im Maschinenraum nützlich machen", griff nun auch Dylan ein. „Wir brauchen jede Energie, die Sie irgendwie in den Antrieb umleiten können."

Harper verzog das Gesicht. „Und dafür muss ich erst auf die Brücke kommen." Doch bevor er noch einen Fuß in Richtung Tür setzen konnte, deutete Trance aufgeregt auf den Hauptschirm.

„Ein Slipfighter. Er hat uns markiert!"

„Nein." Tyr wirkte verwundert, aber seine Stimme war fest. „Warum sollte er uns markieren? Wir sind auch so das perfekte Ziel."

Harper war mit einem Satz an einem Terminal und ließ seine Finger über die beleuchteten Eingabefelder fliegen. „Er hat uns ein Geschenk da gelassen. Nanobots."

„Was tun sie?" fragte Dylan.

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich vermehren wie garadische Karnickel? Sie fressen die Hülle an!"

„Andromeda, schick Wartungsdroiden nach draußen. Versuch den Schaden einzudämmen."

„Schon geschehen."

„Mister Harper – wie schnell können Sie die Biester loswerden?"

„Loswerden. Loswerden. Ich kann die Reinigungsnanobots modifizieren, mit denen ich –„

„Wie schnell?" unterbrach Dylan seine Gedankengänge.

„Hoffentlich schnell genug. Ich melde mich." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Ingenieur im Laufschritt in Richtung Werkstattraum.

Weitere Treffer erschütterten das Schiff, und Kurzschlüsse ließen einen Funkenregen auf die Besatzung niedergehen.

„Dylan?" Andromedas holographischer Avatar erschien neben dem Captain.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es diesmal rechtzeitig schafft. An ihrem ersten Angriffspunkt sind die Nanobots bereits durch ein Viertel der äußeren Hülle gedrungen. Und sie vermehren sich exponentiell. Wenn sie nicht aufgehalten werden, müssen wir in spätestens fünfzehn Minuten mit schweren Hüllenbrüchen rechnen. Dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Dylan, es könnte nötig werden –„

„Davon will ich nichts hören", entgegnete Hunt kurz. „Wir haben schon hoffnungslosere Situationen überstanden."

Der Avatar lächelte traurig, erwiderte aber nichts.

* * *

><p>„Verdammte Bande", knurrte Harper, während er mit der einen Hand ein Fach in der Wand öffnete und mit der anderen schon seinen Nanoschweißer zückte. „Die kleinen Bastarde schicke ich euch zurück. Mit Karte und Schleifchen. Aber zuerst", er öffnete eine luftdichte Box, in der er unprogrammierte Nanobots lagerte, „kratze ich die Dinger von unserer Hülle."<p>

Er wusste, dass es um Minuten ging, vielleicht sogar Sekunden. Aber Stress war sein Leben. Stress, Koffein und unerfüllte Träume. Wenn ihm nicht gerade jemand eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt, arbeitete er unter Druck einfach besser. Und hin und wieder konnte selbst kaltes Metall an seiner Schläfe seine Hirnwindungen auf Touren bringen.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um in seinen Datenbanken einige hilfreiche Programme aufzustöbern. Zusammen mit den Daten, die er über den Bordcomputer von der Außenhülle erhielt, hatte er bald die richtigen Anweisungen für die winzigen Maschinen zusammengestellt. Nach dem Transfer drückte er dem bereitstehenden Droiden die Box in die Hand. „Beeil dich", sagte er noch und ließ sich dann schwer auf einen Hocker fallen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er gerade zehn Minuten gebraucht hatte. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass die Bots ihre Arbeit tun würden.

„Harper?" hörte er Hunts Stimme.

„Fertig."

„Dann kommen Sie wieder auf die Brücke. Es wird ernst."

Er schnaubte kurz. Ernst? Dann war das ganze wohl bisher ein Kaffeekränzchen gewesen. Eine Verabredung zu Tee und Plasmatorpedos mit dem nächsten nietzscheanischen Stamm, dem das Commonwealth nicht in den Kram passte.

* * *

><p>„Wie sieht's aus?" war seine erste Frage, als er die Brücke erreichte.<p>

„Die Nanobots tun ihre Arbeit", meldete Trance.

„Aber sie sind nicht schnell genug. Und es sind zu wenige." Andromedas Hologramm flackerte kurz, um gleich darauf direkt vor dem Captain zu erscheinen. „Dylan, sie werden es nicht schaffen. Ich werde es nicht schaffen. Das Schiff muss evakuiert werden."

Hunt zögerte. „Ich kann doch nicht –„

„Du musst. Ich bin ein Kriegsschiff. Ich wurde erschaffen, um zu kämpfen, und wenn es sein muss, im Kampf zu fallen. Ihr könnt auf der Maru fliehen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich die Nietzscheaner so lange noch ablenken kann."

Dylan wollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas, das der Situation angemessen war. Worte, die ein Captain für ein Crewmitglied finden würde, das sich für den Rest der Besatzung opferte. Statt dessen bemerkte er, wie gegen seinen Willen seine Augen feucht wurden. Seine Kehle war so eng, dass er sich zwei Mal räuspern musste, bevor er sprechen konnte. Das einzige, was er hervorbrachte, war: „Andromeda, schiffsweit. Alle Crewmitglieder sofort in der Eureka Maru sammeln. Das Schiff wird evakuiert. Ich wiederhole: die komplette Besatzung sofort in der Eureka Maru sammeln."

Harper lehnte an einer Konsole und atmete schwer. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Die Andromeda sollte untergehen? In einem Kampf gegen fünf lächerliche Schiffe? Sie hatten ganze Sonnensysteme leergefegt, Feinde überwunden, die tausendfach stärker waren als die paar Nietzscheaner da draußen. Und jetzt würden Roboter, die mit dem bloßen Auge nicht sichtbar waren, dieses stolze Schiff Molekül für Molekül auflösen, wenn sie sich nicht vorher selbst zerstörte und ihre Angreifer mit ins Verderben riss.

„Rommie. Nein", sagte er verzweifelt.

Der Androide trat auf ihn zu. „Ich bleibe auch", sagte Rommie. „Harper, ich bin ein Soldat. Das hier ist es, wozu ich geboren wurde."

„Das ist es ja gerade", erwiderte er leise. „Du hattest nie eine Wahl."

„Ich habe eine. Ich werde alles tun, damit meine Crew unbeschadet entkommen kann." Sie wandte sich an Dylan und salutierte. „Captain Hunt, es war mir eine Ehre."

Dylan hob die Hand, um ihren Gruß zu erwidern, doch Harper fuhr dazwischen.

„Nein!" rief er wütend. „Wir verlieren das Schiff, gut. Das kann niemand mehr verhindern, selbst ich nicht. Aber Dich, Andromeda – Dich nehmen wir mit."

Das Hologramm lächelte. Der übliche verzweifelte Eifer hatte von dem kurzgewachsenen Ingenieur Besitz ergriffen. „Sie können nicht einfach eine KI mitnehmen", sagte sie. „Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich."

„Doch, kann ich", stieß er hervor. „Hier drin." Er tippte sich an die Schläfe.

„Harper, nein." Trance nahm ihn bei den Schultern. „Es würde Ihren Schädel sprengen. Eine so große Kapazität hat Ihr Gehirn nicht."

„Meins alleine vielleicht nicht. Aber ich habe gerechnet. Wenn wir die aktuellen Daten von der Grundstruktur der KI trennen, können wir die temporären Einstellungen ins Netz der Maru speisen. Die KI selbst frieren wir ein, komprimieren sie und teilen sie auf Rommie und mich auf. Du nimmst so viel, wie Dein Speicher hergibt, und der Rest passt schon noch in irgendeine Ecke meines genialen Gehirns. Zumindest so lange, bis wir ein neues Schiff finden."

Andromeda rechnete. Und rechnete noch einmal. „Das kann ich nicht verantworten", sagte sie schließlich. „Das Risiko ist zu groß."

„Harper, vergessen Sie das." Dylan schob ihn in Richtung Tür. „Wir würden Sie auch noch verlieren."

Harper machte sich los. „Verdammt noch mal", wetterte er. „Ich werde doch wohl noch selbst entscheiden dürfen, was mit meinem Kopf passiert. Wenn ich jetzt kneife, stirbst du – Rommie-Schatz, du hast mir oft genug den Hintern gerettet. Jetzt bin ich dran."

Für einen Moment waren alle still. Schließlich ergriff Dylan das Wort. „Andromeda?"

Der holographische Avatar nickte stumm.

„Gehen Sie zur Maru", sagte Rommie. „Wir decken Ihren Rückzug und beschäftigen die Nietzscheaner. Aktivieren Sie die Selbstzerstörung. Kurz bevor sich hier alles in Flammen auflöst, werden wir in Rettungskapseln aussteigen. Mit etwas Glück reiten wir unbemerkt auf der Druckwelle so weit weg, dass man uns nicht mehr orten kann."

Dylan nickte. Nacheinander gaben er, Beka, Tyr und Trance die nötigen Autorisationscodes ein, und er stellte den Countdown auf zehn Minuten ein.

Beka umarmte Harper kurz. „Wir sehen uns", sagte sie leise und sah ihn halb drohend, halb zärtlich an. „Die Maru wird ein paar Reparaturen nötig haben."

Er nickte. „Betrachten Sie's als erledigt." Als auch Trance ihn an sich drückte, wisperte er ihr ins Ohr: „Wie stehen die Chancen?"

Sie erwiderte nur ein trauriges Lächeln und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Dylan, der es nicht über sich bringen konnte, sich von Rommie zu verabschieden, hob nun doch die Hand zum Salut an die Stirn und nahm anschließend Harpers Rechte. „Viel Glück, Mister Harper."

„Hatten wir bisher doch immer."

Als die anderen sich bereits zum Gehen wandten, baute Tyr sich vor Rommie und Harper auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich vermissen werde, Roboter", sagte er zu Rommie, „aber du warst immer – effizient. Ein edles Schiff. Und Sie, kleiner Mann", er holte tief Luft, und es klang fast wie ein Seufzen, „hätten trotz Ihrer allgemeinen Minderwertigkeit eine Chance verdient, Ihre Gene zu vererben."

Harper grinste schief. „Das betrachte ich als Kompliment."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Tyr sich um und folgte den anderen in Richtung des Hangardecks.

* * *

><p>Als sie alleine waren, legte sich ein jungenhaftes Grinsen auf Harpers Gesicht. „Davon habe ich immer geträumt. Wir beide allein auf dem Schiff." Er zwinkerte Rommie zu.<p>

Der Androide legte den Kopf schief und warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

„Ich weiß." Sofort wurde der Ingenieur wieder geschäftig. „Andromeda, wir müssen dich runterfahren, bevor wir die Trennung vornehmen können." Das Hologramm nickte und verschwand. „Ach, und Andromeda?"

Ihr Gesicht erschien auf dem Hauptschirm. „Ich weiß." Eine Sekunde später erklang ein dumpfes Summen, und die meisten automatisierten Systeme schalteten sich ab.

„Rommie, du musst das Schiff steuern und weiter mit unseren Freunden spielen. Ich fange damit an, die temporären Daten auf die Maru zu überspielen."

Rommie stand bereits an den Kontrollen und hielt die Andromeda aus dem Sperrfeuer der Nietzscheaner, so gut es ging.

Harper hackte auf mehreren Eingabefeldern gleichzeitig herum, und nach ein paar Sekunden atmete er erleichtert auf. „Erledigt. Ich packe jetzt die KI." Während das Schiff unter einem weiteren Raketenaufprall erbebte und die Hülle hörbar zu knirschen begann, knetete er nervös seine Finger. „Na komm schon. So komplex bist du auch wieder nicht. Das muss schneller gehen."

„Das habe ich gehört", rief Rommie, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Drei endlose Minuten später zeigte ein blinkendes Display an, dass der Vorgang beendet war.

„Achtung! Ich spiele dir jetzt so viel von dem Archiv auf, wie dein Speicher fassen kann. Das könnte ein bisschen kribbeln."

Rommie nickte und legte ihre Hand für die Datenübertragung auf das Panel neben der Kampfsteuerung. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie die Datenflut sich einen Weg in ihre neuronales Netz bahnte. Es war schwierig, selbst für eine so hoch entwickelte Intelligenz wie sie es war, die Masse an Informationen zu bewältigen und gleichzeitig ihre derzeitigen Aufgaben zu erledigen. Selbst wenn es nur darum ging, gleichzeitig das Schiff zu fliegen und die Waffenkontrollen zu betätigen.

Als der Dateneinstrom stoppte, meldete sich Harper wieder. „Rommie, Schatz, du bist voll bis unter die Hutkrempe. Alles klar?"

„Ja. Es ist noch genügend Arbeitsspeicher frei."

„Gut. Dann sorg mal dafür, dass der Abgang der Maru nicht entdeckt wird. Die verlässt nämlich das Hangardeck in fünf, vier, drei, zwo – viel Glück, Leute."

Im gleichen Moment, in dem die Maru sich von der Andromeda trennte, schickte Rommie eine gewaltige Salve Raketen los und leerte gleichzeitig sämtliche Frachträume in die Weite des Alls. Unentdeckt von feindlichen Blicken, trudelte die Maru weg vom Ort des Kampfes. Knapp außerhalb der Reichweite der Kreuzer öffnete sich ein Slipstream-Portal und schloss sich wieder, bevor auch nur einer der nietzscheanischen Captains reagieren konnte.

„Das wäre geschafft", kommentierte Rommie. „Wie weit sind Sie?"

„Ich starte jetzt den Transfer, höchste Übertragungsgeschwindigkeit", sagte Harper. Er zog ein Datenkabel aus seinem Werkzeuggürtel und verband seinen neuralen Port mit dem Kontrollpanel. Nervös stieß er die Luft aus. „Dann wollen wir mal. Sei zärtlich." Sein Zeigefinger schwebte über einer rot beleuchteten Schaltfläche. „Und Start." Damit presste er den Finger fest auf das Panel.

Die Welt um ihn herum verschwand. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Mit einem Mal war da nur noch der Dataport, der Stecker in seinem Kopf – und Daten, zu viele Daten. Mit unvorstellbarem Hochdruck wurden Einsen und Nullen in seinen Schädel gepumpt, die sich zu langen Würmern aneinander reihten, weißglühend mit stählernen Zähnen, die sich durch sein Gehirn bohrten auf der Suche nach einem Platz, an dem sie sich zusammenrollen konnten und warten, bis sie wieder geweckt und abgerufen wurden. Es waren zu viele. Zu schnell und zu viele. Er musste hier weg, musste sich verstecken, bis die Würmer sich beruhigt und niedergelassen hatten.

Noch nie hatte er solche Schmerzen erlebt. Wo konnte er hin? Gab es denn keinen Ort, den die Würmer nicht fanden? Hilflos irrte er umher, umgeben von diesen alles versengenden Zahlenreihen, bis da plötzlich etwas war, etwas Kühles, Dunkles. Es roch irgendwie modrig, nach verwesenden Ratten, Schimmel und Rost. Es war abstoßend und doch vertraut – aufregend, aber trotzdem sicher. Dann erkannte er es: es war der Keller, in dem er, Brendan und ein paar Freunde sich als Kinder getroffen hatten und wilde Pläne schmiedeten, wie sie ganz alleine die Übers von der Erde vertreiben und mit einem Tritt nach Hause schicken würden. Ihr geheimer Ort, den niemand sonst kannte, und der nie entdeckt worden war, noch nicht einmal von den Nietzscheanern. Hier würde er sicher sein. Hier konnte ihn niemand finden. Er würde einfach hier bleiben, bis die Schmerzen vorbei waren. Ja, das war gut. Er ließ sich auf dem feuchten Boden nieder, schloss die Augen und genoss die Kälte in seinem Rücken, als er sich an die Wand lehnte. Zum Teufel mit der Welt da draußen. Hier konnte er träumen.

* * *

><p>Wäre Rommie ein Mensch gewesen, hätte sie in diesem Moment geglaubt, ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend zu haben. So aber schob sie es auf eine Fehlfunktion, verursacht durch einen Datenoverload. Sie hätte Harper fast noch davon abgehalten, den Transfer durch seinen Dataport zu starten. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt noch abzubrechen. Es hieß für sie beide: alles oder nichts.<p>

Als er anfing zu schreien, bereute sie ihre Entscheidung.

Sie drehte sich um, während sie die Kontrollen blind bediente. Der Anblick ließ einige Verschaltungen in ihrem Thorax wild pulsieren: aufrecht gehalten nur durch seine verkrampften Finger, die sich an die Konsole klammerten, wand Harper sich in Krämpfen, das Gesicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zu einer grotesken Grimasse verzerrt, während zwischen Kabel und neuralem Port Funken hervorsprühten.

„Nein!" Da war keine Zeit für Kalkulationen, die Situation ließ nur eine logische Handlungsmöglichkeit zu. Sofort ließ Rommie die Flugkontrollen los, doch bevor sie den Download stoppen konnte, meldete das Display „Transfer komplett". Im gleichen Moment lockerte Harper seinen Griff und taumelte zurück. Mit glasigem Blick starrte er auf einen Punkt irgendwo am anderen Ende der Galaxie und schien Lichtjahre entfernt.

„Harper!" Jetzt war es gleichgültig, mit nur noch wenig mehr als einer Minute bis zur Selbstzerstörung. Sie programmierte einen zufälligen Kurs, verließ die Kontrollen und war mit drei langen Schritten bei ihrem Ingenieur. „Harper! Hören Sie mich?" Sie schüttelte ihn kräftig.

Er wehrte sich nicht und gab auch keine Antwort. Er starrte einfach weiter geradeaus.

„Tun Sie mir das nicht an. Harper!" Als er immer noch nicht reagierte, warf sie ihn sich kurzerhand über die Schulter, zog den Stecker aus seinem Dataport und marschierte auf den Korridor. Sie öffnete die erste erreichbare Rettungskapsel und setzte ihn vorsichtig hinein. Er blieb still sitzen wie eine Puppe. Es hätte sie weniger beunruhigt, wenn er einfach bewusstlos gewesen wäre.

Rommie schloss das Schott der Kapsel, die darauf programmiert war, den nächstgelegenen Klasse-M-Planeten anzusteuern, und schickte sie mit einem Knopfdruck los. „Viel Glück", murmelte sie, während sie schon wieder auf dem kurzen Weg zur Brücke war. Dort holte sie den größten der nietzscheanischen Kreuzer auf den Schirm und lächelte böse. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte sie grimmig. „Heute wird eure DNA im ganzen Sonnensystem verteilt." Sie gab einige letzte Befehle in die Kampfstation ein. „Stück für Stück."

Ihre Systemuhr meldete noch 20 Sekunden bis zur Selbstzerstörung. Zeit zu gehen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Brücke. Ein grandioses Schiff. Eine Legende, die die Zeiten überdauert hatte. Doch nun war es vorbei.

Rommie drehte sich um und ging.

Im gleichen Moment, als ihre Rettungskapsel sich von der Andromeda trennte, feuerte das Schiff alle verbliebenen Waffen auf die Kreuzer ab.

Zwei Sekunden später war alles vorüber. Die Selbstzerstörung tat ihr Werk, und die Andromeda verging in einem Feuerball, der die nietzscheanischen Schiffe verdampfte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Sonne dieses Systems einhüllte. Wäre ein Beobachter am Leben geblieben, der von dem Ereignis hätte berichten können, so hätten die Geschichtsbücher des Commonwealth nicht nur die Zerstörung der Andromeda Ascendant verzeichnet, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass sie selbst in ihrem Untergang noch wunderschön war.

* * *

><p>Auf der Maru war die Stimmung gedrückt. Die kleine Mannschaft saß stumm in den Quartieren, und die vier Offiziere der Andromeda hatte sich im Cockpit gesammelt. Dylan sah ständig auf die Uhr, nachdem sie den Slipstream wieder verlassen hatten. Nach einer Weile gab er plötzlich einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.<p>

Trance wusste, dass in diesem Moment die Andromeda zerstört worden war, auch ohne die genaue Zeit zu kennen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir leben noch", sagte sie schlicht. „Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Harper und Rommie es auch geschafft haben."

„Nur ein Gefühl?"

Trance nickte. „Nennen Sie es eine Ahnung."

„Die Andromeda..."

Tyr, der an einem Schott gelehnt hatte, trat einen Schritt vor. „Sie ist einen würdigen...", er zögerte, als ob ihm das Wort nicht über die Lippen kommen wollte, „Tod gestorben." Da war es. Er hatte vom Tod eines Schiffs gesprochen. Eines unbelebten Gegenstandes. So viel Seele also gestand er ihr inzwischen zu.

Beka sagte nichts. Wie sollte sie Dylan trösten? Sie würde die Andromeda selbst vermissen, und sie verstand nicht, wie nach so langer Zeit plötzlich alles so schnell zerstört worden sein sollte. Ihre neue zweite Heimat, die sichere Basis. Alles, woran Dylan geglaubt hatte. Und das einzige, was von seiner Zeit, der Ära des stolzen Commonwealth, noch übrig geblieben war. Jetzt gab es nur noch ein altes Frachtschiff mit einer Besatzung, die alles andere als heldenhaft wirkte.

„Wir sollten das Commonwealth kontaktieren", sagte sie in die erdrückende Stille hinein. „Wir brauchen Hilfe. Auf der Maru sind wir, so ungern ich das zugebe, nicht geschützt, falls wir noch mal angegriffen werden. Und falls Harper und Rommie es geschafft haben, brauchen wir ein neues Schiff."

„Für Andromeda." Leise Hoffnung glomm in Dylans Augen auf. „Beka, schicken Sie einen Notruf. Verschlüsselte Commonwealth-Frequenz. Und wir müssen die Rettungskapsel suchen."

„Sie meinen, ich soll zurückfliegen?" Beka fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut. Was, wenn der Plan fehlgeschlagen war und die Nietzscheaner auf sie warteten?

„Ja. Wir gehen runter, nehmen die beiden an Bord und hoffen in der Zwischenzeit auf eine Antwort."

„Wenn sie noch leben." Tyr glaubte so leise gesprochen zu haben, dass ihn niemand gehört hatte, aber Trance warf ihm aus dunklen Augen einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

* * *

><p>Sphex pfiff ein fröhliches Liedchen, während er auf dem Flexi, das er in der Pfote hielt, die Liste der geborgenen Gegenstände durchging. So ein Frachterabsturz war der Traum eines jeden Bergungsunternehmers. So zumindest pflegte er sich selbst zu bezeichnen. Die Namen, die anderen für ihn einfielen, reichten von „Schuttratte" über „Strauchdieb" bis hin zu „Leichenfledderer". Gut, er kümmerte sich selten darum, ob die Fracht, die er einsammelte, noch vom ursprünglichen Besitzer beansprucht wurde, und hin und wieder hatte er auch Auseinandersetzungen mit eben jenem ursprünglichen Besitzer, der verletzt in den Trümmern seines Schiffes lag und sich weigerte, ihm das Bergungsrecht zu geben. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass solche Streitereien schnell beigelegt waren. Als Nightsider musste man sich heutzutage schon viel zu viel gefallen lassen. Da konnte es doch niemanden verwundern, wenn man sich auch einmal etwas gönnte.<p>

Diesmal hatte es sich gelohnt. Die Fracht hatte aus soliden Molybdänplatten bestanden, die im Rohzustand eigentlich zu wenig zu gebrauchen waren. Diese waren allerdings schon gaussversiegelt, was sie zu einem idealen Grundstoff für die Waffenproduktion machte. Er hatte bereits die entsprechenden Abnehmer kontaktiert.

Selbstzufrieden lehnte er sich im Pilotensitz zurück und fuhr sich über die Barthaare, als ein Lichtblitz den Himmel erhellte und ein entferntes Grollen und Pfeifen ertönte. Erschrocken fuhr Sphex zusammen. Er ließ das Flexi fallen, packte seine Waffe und rannte zum Ausstieg. „Was war das?" ranzte er die beiden Nightsider an, die er für harte Arbeiten eher dürftig bezahlte, und die gerade die Molybdänplatten in den Frachtraum trugen.

„Keine Ahnung, Boss", kam es zurück. „Sah aus wie eine Explosion."

Hinter Sphex erschien ein strubbeliger schwarzer Haarschopf in der Luke. „Was ist passiert?" fragte eine helle Stimme.

„Nichts, das dich angehen würde", sagte Sphex unfreundlich. „Sofort zurück an die Arbeit!"

Das zur Stimme gehörende schmale Gesicht verzog sich und verschwand wieder.

„Kein Respekt heutzutage", murmelte der Nightsider wütend. Dann sah er wieder hoch zum Himmel. Wo eben das gleißend helle Licht erschienen war, konnte man jetzt mehrere glühende Punkte erkennen, die rasch größer wurden. Trümmerteile, die in die Atmosphäre eintraten, stellte er fachmännisch fest. Doch zwei der Punkte schienen sich langsamer zu bewegen als die anderen und auch einen bestimmten Kurs einzuschlagen. „Rettungskapseln." Unwillkürlich lief ihm Speichel im Mund zusammen. Die Aussicht darauf, Verwundete zu bergen und womöglich Lösegeld zu kassieren, machte ihn kribbelig. „Los, ihr zwei", herrschte er seine Arbeiter an. „Habt ihr das Zeug endlich verladen?"

„Fast fertig, Boss."

„Dann macht voran. Ich will in fünf Minuten aufbrechen und diese Rettungskapseln aufstöbern, bevor mir noch jemand zuvorkommt." Gedankenverloren rieb Sphex sich die Hände. So viel Glück an einem Tag war schon fast unnatürlich. Vielleicht wurde er jetzt endlich für sein verkorkstes Leben entschädigt.

* * *

><p>„Und, was war es?" Ein junger Perseide blickte auf, als er im schwachen Licht des Maschinenraums eine kleine Gestalt näherkommen sah.<p>

„Pfft." Eine verächtliche Handbewegung und ein geringschätziger Blick aus grauen Augen. „Keine Ahnung. Die Ratte macht sich wieder wichtig." Eine Wandverkleidung schepperte, als sie einen kräftigen Tritt erhielt. „Tal, wir müssen wirklich hier raus."

Der Perseide seufzte. „Das ist mir auch klar. Keine Sorge. Früher oder später finden wir einen Weg. Du musst wirklich etwas geduldiger werden, Neala."

Die junge Humanoide fuhr sich durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare und knurrte etwas Unverständliches, bevor sie nach einem Werkzeugkoffer griff und in einer dunklen Ecke des Maschinenraums verschwand. Tal war sicher, etwas über „verdammte Kinnköpfe" gehört zu haben, lächelte aber nur. Menschen konnten so aufbrausend sein.

* * *

><p>In Rekordzeit war die restliche Fracht verladen, und Sphex steuerte sein Schiff grob in die Richtung, in der die Rettungskapseln niedergegangen sein mussten. Wenn sie ein Notsignal sendeten, würde das Ortungssystem, das er einem Than beim Glücksspiel abgenommen hatte (nebst dem Schiff, in dem es sich befand), sie schon aufspüren.<p>

Und tatsächlich: bald empfing er zwei Signale. Er steuerte das an, das dichter an seiner Position lag. Während er das Schiff herunterbrachte, aktivierte er das bordinterne Kommunikationssystem. „Grauer! Ich brauche dich gleich. Kann sein, dass du ein paar elektronische Schranken überbrücken musst."

Als Antwort kam ein Satz in einem unverständlichen perseidischen Dialekt. Der Nightsider stieß ein kurzes Fauchen aus. Alte Sklaven waren erheblich weniger aufsässig als diese zwei Kaulquappen. Aber er würde sie schon noch Manieren lehren.

Nachdem er das Schiff herunter gebracht hatte, lief er mit Tal und seinen Helfern im Schlepptau zur Rettungskapsel, die matt das Sonnenlicht reflektierte.

„Aufmachen", befahl er dem Perseiden. Der drückte einen großen dunkelroten Knopf gleich neben der Luke. Sofort sprang diese auf. Tal grinste Sphex breit an, sagte aber nichts.

Der Nightsider ballte die Fäuste. Er holte tief Luft, brachte dann aber nur ein wütendes „Ach!" hervor und stieß seinen Sklaven beiseite, um in die Kapsel zu sehen.

Im Innern befand sich nur eine Person: ein junger Humanoide, schmächtig und nicht sehr ansehnlich. Seine Haare standen wild ab, und seine Kleidung wirkte nicht, als wäre mit ihm viel Geld zu machen. Enttäuscht hob Sphex einen Stein vom Boden auf und warf ihn auf den Mann. „Hey!" sagte er. Der Mensch reagierte nicht. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und schien um sich herum nichts wahrzunehmen. „Den kann ich ja noch nicht mal als Arbeiter brauchen", knurrte der Nightsider. „Los, holt ihn da raus und filzt ihn. Vielleicht hat er etwas bei sich, das ich verkaufen kann."

Seine Helfer zogen den Menschen aus der Kapsel und ließen ihn auf den Boden fallen. Abgesehen von einem gut bestückten Werkzeuggürtel war aber nichts von Wert zu finden. Sphex wollte schon anordnen, wenigstens die Rettungskapsel einzuladen, als er bemerkte, dass der Perseide gebannt auf etwas am Hals des Menschen sah. Er blickte in die gleiche Richtung. Soso, man hatte also ein neurales Interface. Das fehlte ihm noch in der Sammlung. Vielleicht konnte man den Kleinen doch noch zu irgendetwas brauchen. „Grauer, du bringst ihn in den Maschinenraum. Ich will ihn mir zu Hause genauer ansehen. Wenn er unterwegs stirbt, bist du fällig. Ihr anderen – packt mir dieses Ding ein. Vielleicht kann man die Einzelteile verkaufen."

Während seine Anweisungen befolgt wurden, kletterte er schon wieder ins Schiff und begab sich ins Cockpit. Immerhin gab es da noch ein Geschenkpaket zu finden, dessen Inhalt vielleicht ungleich wertvoller war als ein armseliger Mensch.

* * *

><p>Rommie stützte sich mit den Händen ab, als die Kapsel von der Druckwelle getroffen und herumgeschleudert wurde. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit, immerhin wusste sie um die stabile Konstruktion der Fluchtkapseln. Ihre Gedanken kreisten statt dessen immer wieder um das Schiff, Harper und ihre Crew. Lag es an der Datenmenge, die sie aufgenommen hatte, dass ihre Schaltkreise derart blockiert waren? Warum konnte sie nur an ihre Besatzung denken, oder an das Schiff, das in gewissem Sinne auch ihr Körper gewesen war? Obwohl sie eine selbstständig arbeitende Einheit war, so war sie doch immer mit der Haupt-KI verbunden gewesen.<p>

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie keine Fehlfunktion hatte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde und vermisste ihre Heimat. Sie war einsam. Abwesend wischte sie sich über die Augen. Hatte Harper denn wirklich jedes Detail ausarbeiten müssen, als er dem Androiden menschliche Gestalt gab?

Ein erneutes Rütteln und Vibrieren zeigte ihr an, dass sie in die Atmosphäre eintrat. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass Harper es heil nach unten geschafft hatte. Wenn seine Kapsel ein Signal sendete, konnte sie ihn leicht finden.

Nach einer unsanften Landung verlor Rommie keine Zeit. Sie stieg aus und scannte nach einem Notsignal. Sie registrierte die richtige Signatur etwa 40 Kilometer in nordwestlicher Richtung. Selbst in diesem unebenen Gelände, das leicht bewachsen und mit Geröll übersät war, musste die Strecke für sie in einer Stunde zu überwinden sein. Sie setzte sich sofort in Bewegung.

* * *

><p>Sphex sprang aus seinem Sitz, kaum dass das Schiff die Oberfläche berührte. „Wenn sich das diesmal nicht lohnt", knurrte er. Ohne auf seine beiden Begleiter zu warten, hastete er zur zweiten Rettungskapsel. Verdammt! Wer auch immer darin gesteckt hatte, war schon ausgeflogen.<p>

Schwer ließ sich der Nightsider auf den Boden fallen. Er musste nachdenken. Was war das Intelligenteste, das er tun konnte? Er musste allmählich von diesem Planeten verschwinden, denn der Mann, dem er eben die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hatte, gehörte der Freien Händlerallianz an. Es war nicht gut, sich direkt mit denen anzulegen. Andererseits witterte er hier ein Geschäft. Vielleicht war die Person, die in dieser Kapsel geflohen war, bereit, ein Lösegeld für den mickrigen Erdling zu zahlen. Er musste sie nur wissen lassen, dass er ihn hatte. Vermutlich war diese Person in diesem Moment auf der Suche nach ihrem Begleiter und würde wahrscheinlich zu ihrer Kapsel zurückkehren, um auf Hilfe zu warten, wenn sie ihn nicht fand.

Gut, dann würde er seine Botschaft hier lassen. Er zückte ein Flexi, tippte schnell ein paar Zeilen und warf es dann durch die Luke.

Zufrieden mit seinem Genius und der Welt an sich, stolzierte er wieder an Bord seines Schiffes, machte es sich im Pilotensitz bequem und legte den Kurs nach Hause fest.

* * *

><p>Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem sie losgelaufen war, registrierte Rommie etwas Merkwürdiges: Das Signal von Harpers Rettungskapsel begann sich zu bewegen. Und anscheinend verfolgte es eine Route zu ihrem Landepunkt, viel schneller, als jedes Landfahrzeug sich fortbewegen konnte. Hatte die Maru Harper aufgelesen? Nein, dazu war noch nicht genug Zeit vergangen. Jemand anderes musste ihn gefunden haben.<p>

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und legte auf dem Weg zurück noch an Tempo zu.

* * *

><p>„Hier ist es", sagte Beka. „200 Meter genau unter uns. Wir haben sie gefunden." Sie schob den Steuerknüppel nach vorne und setzte zur Landung an.<p>

Dylan nickte. „Hoffen wir, dass sie in Ordnung sind."

Beka sah konzentriert auf die Anzeigen. „Keine Sorge." Ihre Stimme klang zuversichtlich. „Die zwei können auf sich aufpassen."

In einer Staubwolke setzte die Maru auf dem steinigen Untergrund auf. Dylan verließ das Schiff als erster, gefolgt zuerst von Beka, dann von Trance und Tyr.

An der Rettungskapsel lehnte Rommie. Allein. Dylan war über den Anblick des Androiden zu erleichtert, als dass er es registriert hätte, aber Beka bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Wo ist er?" fragte sie statt einer Begrüßung.

Rommie hielt ein Flexi hoch. „Das werdet ihr nicht glauben."

* * *

><p>Tal ließ ächzend seine Last auf dem Boden nieder, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sich festzuhalten, als Sphex sein Schiff wie üblich ohne Rücksicht auf die Besatzung senkrecht nach oben riss.<p>

Weiter hinten im Maschinenraum ertönte ein Fluch.

„Neala!" rief der Perseide.

„Was denn?"

„Sieh dir das mal an."

„Hat die Ratte schon wieder was gefunden, das ich reparieren soll?" Schwer bestiefelte Schritte näherten sich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das reparieren kannst." Tal schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Nealas Neugier war geweckt. Zwei Sekunden später war sie bei ihm, blickte dann aber etwas enttäuscht auf einen Mann Ende Zwanzig, der im Originalzustand vielleicht einmal attraktiv gewesen war. „Der ist ja vollkommen hinüber", kommentierte sie. „Lass ihn liegen und hilf mir lieber beim Kalibrieren der Fusionsumwandler. Das kriege ich immer noch nicht auf die Reihe."

Tal schüttelte den Kopf. „Sphex macht mich persönlich dafür verantwortlich, ob er überlebt. Er steckte in einer Rettungskapsel." Ein angedeutetes Lächeln erschien auf seinem grauen Gesicht, das von Narben verunziert war. „Und dann – sieh dir das mal an." Er drehte den Kopf des Menschen zur Seite.

Neala riss die Augen auf. Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus und strich vorsichtig über den Dataport, um dessen Ränder herum die Haut versengt war und Blasen warf. Sie sah auf und grinste den Perseiden an. „Der Kerl ist unsere Fahrkarte nach draußen."

„Wenn er durchkommt. Ich habe keine medizinische Ausbildung, aber dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt, sehe sogar ich. Und wenn ich raten soll, hat es etwas hiermit zu tun." Er deutete auf das Interface.

„Warte mal", sagte Neala. Sie packte den Menschen bei den Schultern und legte ihn flach auf den Boden. „So lange er atmet, ist er technisch gesehen am Leben. Und wo ich herkomme, ist das durchaus ein Grund zur Hoffnung." Sie schlug dem Mann links und rechts mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. „Hey, sieh mich an! Hey! Aufwachen!"

„Glaubst du, das ist eine gute Idee?" Tal verzog das Gesicht.

„Hast du eine bessere? Außerdem kann ich es ja wohl nicht schlimmer machen. Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, der Typ ist Gemüse. Schade eigentlich."

* * *

><p>Harper lehnte noch immer an der feuchten Kellermauer. Er konnte nicht sicher sagen, ob der Lärm da draußen schon nachgelassen hatte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch nicht viel Lust, nachzusehen. Lieber noch ein bisschen warten. Ausruhen. Und nachdenken.<p>

„Hey."

Harper sprang vor Schreck hoch, lachte dann aber erleichtert auf. „Brendan!" Sein Cousin hatte den Raum betreten, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Die Frage ist doch, was du hier treibst", sagte Brendan ernst.

„Was meinst du? Hier ist doch unser Versteck. Weißt du nicht mehr? Die Nietzscheaner, unsere Revolution?"

„Da waren wir noch Kinder, Seamus. Das ist vorbei. Die Revolution ist schon da."

Brendan hatte recht. Dass er das hatte vergessen können! Er erinnerte sich jetzt – die Nachricht von Brendan, die Ereignisse auf der Erde, die sich überschlagen und einen Aufstand ausgelöst hatten, der in der Geschichte der Nietzscheanischen Besatzung seinesgleichen suchte. Brendans Tod.

Aber was war dann passiert? Es war alles schon so lange her. Warum war er hier? Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und berührte dabei seinen Hals, wo er warmes Metall unter seinen Fingern spürte.

Mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung wieder da. Es war, als habe man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Sie hatten das Schiff evakuiert, aber war die Andromeda zerstört? Er hatte den Datentransfer gestartet, und dann? Wo war er? War er tot? Immerhin unterhielt er sich gerade mit seinem gefallenen Cousin.

Dieser lächelte ihn an, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Du kannst hier nicht bleiben", sagte er. „Dass du dich hier versteckt hast, war gut, aber du musst wieder gehen."

„Bist du's wirklich? Bist du echt?"

„So echt, wie du mich machst. Jetzt beweg dich schon! Du kommst hier nur alleine wieder raus. Dabei kann ich dir nicht helfen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich will", sagte Harper kläglich.

„Und genau das ist das Problem." Brendan trat einen Schritt zurück, und sein Gesicht verschwand im Schatten. Harper konnte gerade eben die Konturen seines Körpers erkennen, und auch die wurden in der Dunkelheit immer undeutlicher.

„Brendan!"

Als er erkannte, dass Brendan verschwunden war, fühlte er sich plötzlich entsetzlich einsam. Nein, hier wollte er nicht mehr bleiben – nicht, wenn das bedeutete, dass er allein mit toten Ratten war. Alles, was da draußen sein mochte, würde er ertragen können. Verdammt, er hatte zwanzig Jahre in der Hölle überlebt, die er Heimat nannte.

„Also los", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu. Er sah die Metalltür an, die rostig in ihren Angeln hing. „Und du sei besser der Weg nach draußen." Langsam schob er die leise ächzende Tür auf.

* * *

><p>Draußen war es genauso dunkel. Aber es war wärmer und roch nicht ganz so modrig. Und er war noch am Leben, wie er schnell feststellte. Wäre er tot gewesen, hätte sich jedenfalls sein Schädel nicht angefühlt, als würde er gleich explodieren. Es sei denn natürlich, die Vorstellung des Universums von der Hölle waren unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen, aber er kannte das Universum inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es um einiges kreativer war als das.<p>

„Er bewegt sich", hörte er dann. Es war eine weibliche Stimme. Nein, das konnte nicht die Hölle sein.

Ein lautes Klatschen ließ ihn dann aber fast doch noch seine Meinung ändern. Jemand schlug ihm ins Gesicht, und sein Gehirn schien wie ein Tennisball links und rechts gegen die Schädelknochen zu titschen. Er riss die Augen auf, und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, warum er bis eben nichts gesehen hatte. Nachdenken half eben manchmal doch.

„Aufhören." Müde schob er die kleine Hand beiseite.

„Doch kein Gemüse", sagte eine zweite Stimme.

Es wurde Zeit, die vier Bilder, die er sah, zu einem erkennbaren zusammenzuschieben. Als das geschehen war, sah er zuerst einen Perseiden. „Na toll", murmelte er und suchte nach der Frau, die er gehört hatte. Direkt vor sich erkannte er ein sehr junges, schmales Gesicht, nicht ausgesprochen hübsch, aber ebenmäßig, unter kurzen schwarzen Haaren, die wirkten, als seien sie vor einiger Zeit einfach geschoren worden. Das musste sie sein.

„Glück gehabt." Sie ließ von ihm ab und hockte sich vor ihn hin. „Hallo Fremder."

„Selber hallo. Wer seid ihr?" Harper stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und setzte sich dann mühsam auf.

„Sklaven. Willkommen im Club."

„Langsam. Nur Namen."

„Neala."

„Talqory", sagte der Perseide.

„Aber ich nenne ihn Tal. Und die Ratte nennt ihn Grauer. Mich nennt er Kleine." Neala grinste. „Er ist so furchtbar kreativ. Bin schon gespannt, was er sich für dich einfallen lässt."

„Harper würde schon reichen." Er rieb sich den Nacken. „Seamus Zelazny Harper. Das Genie im Wort Ingenieur. Und wer, bitte, ist die Ratte?"

Tal und Neala sahen sich an.

„Harper?" fragte der Perseide.

„Seamus Harper von der Erde?" hakte Neala nach. „Bordingenieur der Andromeda Ascendant?"

Harper stutzte. Die Andromeda war eine Legende, aber bei aller Liebe zu sich selbst hatte er nie erwartet, dass er persönlich in den Berichten Erwähnung finden würde. „Ja", antwortete er mit einem fragenden Unterton.

„Wahnsinn." Neala ließ sich aus der Hocke auf ihr Hinterteil fallen. „Sie sind eine Berühmtheit, Mann. Ist mir eine Ehre." Sie griff sich seine Hand und schüttelte sie wild. Dann bemerkte sie seinen verständnislosen Blick. „Ich bin von der Erde. Schottland. Ich hab Fort William lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber den Aufruf habe ich bekommen. Sklaven vereinigt euch." Sie hob eine Faust.

„Neala." Tal drückte ihre Hand sanft herunter und sah sie lange an, bis sie begriff.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Da muss was passiert sein", sagte sie langsam. „Die Rettungskapsel, diese Geräusche – die Andromeda! Was war da los?"

Harper senkte den Kopf. Eine Rettungskapsel. Also doch. Sie hatten es geschafft. Die Andromeda war zerstört.

Neala spitzte die Ohren, als der Ingenieur leise zu murmeln begann. Genau konnte sie ihn nicht verstehen, aber es klang wie „mein Schmerz gehört dem Göttlichen". Betete er?

Sie schüttelte ihn. „Mr. Harper? Sir?"

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange, als er den Kopf hob. „Nur Harper. Und du. Wir sitzen hier alle im selben Boot." Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Maschinenraum schweifen. „Wörtlich."

„Was ist passiert? Wurde die Andromeda zerstört?" Sie zitterte vor Aufregung.

Er schluckte hart und wollte gerade antworten, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Das kommt drauf an", sagte er. „War noch jemand in der Kapsel? Ein Androide, weiblich, unglaublich gut gebaut, perfekt gearbeitetes Gesicht?"

„Nein." Tal rieb sich das Kinn. „Aber da war noch eine weitere Kapsel. Sie war leer, als wir sie fanden, aber jemand muss darin gewesen sein."

„Rommie." In Harpers Herzen ging die Sonne auf. „Leute, es gibt Hoffnung."

Neala war wenig überzeugt. „Was ist mit der Andromeda?"

„Moment, lasst mich nachdenken." Ehrfürchtig kniff Neala die Lippen zusammen, als Harper sich aufrappelte und begann, im Maschinenraum auf und ab zu laufen. „Ihr sagt, ihr seid Sklaven", sagte er. „Wer ist die Ratte, von der ihr geredet habt?"

„Ein Nightsider namens Sphex", erklärte Tal. „Unangenehmer Bursche, aber nicht so intelligent, wie er denkt."

„Kein Wunder, das von einem Perseiden zu hören. Na, wenigstens ist es nicht Gerentex."

„Wer?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Werden wir abgehört?"

Neala zuckte die Achseln. „Wozu? Wir sind Sklaven. Gegenstände. Was sollten wir schon Interessantes zu besprechen haben?"

„Da wüsste ich einiges. Okay, hört mal zu." Harper hockte sich neben sie auf den Metallboden. „Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten."

Neala konnte sich ein „Ach, wirklich?" nicht verkneifen, war aber sofort wieder still.

„Die Andromeda wurde zerstört."

Für einen Moment sahen die beiden jungen Gefangenen ihn nur entsetzt an. Er konnte nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlten. Für sie war das Schiff ein Symbol der Hoffnung gewesen. Für ihn war sie außerdem seine Heimat und einer seiner besten Freunde.

„Ruhig." Er drückte Nealas Schulter. „Die Besatzung ist am Leben, und die KI kriegen wir vielleicht auch wieder hin."

Talqory stutzte. Dann riss er die Augen auf und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen", sagte er heftig und deutete auf Harpers Dataport.

Der Junge war schnell, das musste er ihm lassen. „Nein, es ist nur höllisch unangenehm", erwiderte Harper mit einer Grimasse.

Jetzt schaltete auch Neala. „Heilige Scheiße, eine komplette Commonwealth-KI? Das hätte dich in Stücke reißen müssen!"

„Es ist nur ein Teil der KI. Und ich kann euch sagen, ich bin heilfroh darüber. Abgesehen davon, dass ich mein Hirn gerne im Kopf und nicht an der Wand habe, wird Sphex vielleicht irgendwann auf den Trichter kommen. Mit den Fragmenten, die ich geladen habe, wird er aber nichts anfangen. Für sich genommen ist das reiner Datenmüll."

„Und wo ist der Rest?" fragte Tal.

Diesmal war Neala dem Perseiden einen Schritt voraus. „Der Androide."

„Genau. Und wir können von Glück reden, dass sie auf und davon ist. Was wir mit uns herumschleppen, ist nämlich nur die Grundstruktur. Keine Einstellungen, keine Speicherdateien."

„Eine vollkommen leere Kampfschiff-KI", hauchte die junge Frau. „Unbezahlbar."

„Richtig. Und zwar noch für ungefähr drei oder vier Tage. Bis dahin wird der Datenoverload wahrscheinlich anfangen, mein Gehirn zu zerfressen. Goodbye, Interneurone. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Synapsen!" Er deutete ein Winken an.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Tal zweifelnd. „Man hat die Auswirkungen eines totalen Overloads beim Humanoiden noch nicht vollständig erforscht."

„Glaub mir", sagte Harper sarkastisch, „es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich kenne mich da aus."

„Dann müssen wir entweder dich hier raus oder die Daten aus dir raus bringen", konstatierte Neala. „Am besten beides."

„So in etwa hatte ich mir das vorgestellt. Ihr seid doch beide nicht dumm", stellte er fest. „Habt ihr schon mal an Fluchtplänen gearbeitet?"

„Natürlich." Unwillkürlich senkte Tal seine Stimme. „Aber Sphex ist immer mit hochmoderner Technologie ausgerüstet. Unmöglich, mit unseren Mitteln in seine Systeme einzubrechen. Mit deinem Port allerdings..."

„Gut, verschieben wir das für einen Moment. Erst mal brauche ich alles an Informationen, die ihr mir über den Drecksbeutel liefern könnt. Wo lebt er?"

„Er wohnt in einem Loch auf Tris, Safar-System." Neala schnippte eine Schraubenmutter weg. „Vollkommen unauffällige Behausung, aber bestens gesichert. Da kommt niemand rein oder raus, wenn die Ratte es nicht will."

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Bisher hat es noch keine Tür gegeben, die Seamus Harper hätte aufhalten können." Zwei paar graue Augen sahen ihn bewundernd an. Hoffentlich hatte er da den Mund mal nicht zu voll genommen. Für die beiden schien er wirklich so etwas wie ein Held zu sein. Trotz seiner aufkommenden Panik markierte er Zuversicht. „Außerdem wäre da noch die Crew der Andromeda. Sogar auf einem alten Pott wie der Maru werden sie diesem dreckigen Nightsider noch gewaltig den Hintern versohlen."

* * *

><p>„Lösegeld?" Dylan hätte fast laut losgelacht. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Botschaft. „Das kann auch nur einem Nightsider einfallen."<p>

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es ein Nightsider ist?" wollte Tyr wissen.

Dylan warf ihm das Flexi zu. „Er hat ein Foto von sich angehängt."

„Wie geschmackvoll."

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Trance. „Geben wir ihm das Geld?"

„Ich würde sagen, wir reißen ihm beide Arme aus und prügeln ihn damit zu Tode", schlug Tyr vor. „Nachdem wir Harpers Aufenthaltsort aus ihm herausgebracht haben, natürlich."

„Natürlich." Dylan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Obwohl die Vorstellung ihm gefiel, war die Idee des Nietzscheaners doch wenig praktikabel. „Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag. Wir organisieren das Lösegeld, geben es ihm, lassen ihn damit abziehen und verfolgen ihn bis vor seine Haustür." Er reckte sich und lächelte milde. „Dann reißen wir ihm beide Arme aus und prügeln ihn damit zu Tode."

Tyr nickte zustimmend.

„Glaubt ihr denn nicht, dass er uns Harper geben wird?" Trance wirkte unbehaglich.

Hunt, Beka und Tyr tauschten amüsierte Blicke aus. „So unschuldig kannst du doch nicht sein", sagte Beka spöttisch. „Ein Nightsider, der sein Wort hält? Ich bitte dich."

„Genauso unwahrscheinlich wie eine schnelle Antwort vom Commonwealth", sagte Tyr trocken.

„Die Anfrage muss erst bearbeitet werden", wehrte Dylan lahm ab.

„Selbstverständlich. Alles schön bürokratisch und auf dem Dienstweg. Und es würde mich wundern, wenn die Antwort ja lautet."

„Alles, was wir angefordert haben, war Unterstützung und –„

„Und ein neues Schiff der Glorious Heritage-Klasse." Beka sah ihn mitleidig an. „Dylan, die werden uns bestenfalls eine Plakette mit Andromedas Namen und zwei Jahreszahlen zukommen lassen, wenn sie nicht fest davon überzeugt sind, eine voll funktionsfähige KI installieren zu können. Und jedes Schiff, das momentan fertig gestellt wird, ist wahrscheinlich schon voll programmiert."

„Nein, die KI's werden bei der Taufe aufgespielt und aktiviert." Dylan klang immer weniger optimistisch.

„Vielleicht wird ihnen auch klar, dass sie eine KI an den Feind verlieren könnten, wenn Harper schon als Geisel festgehalten wird", warf Trance ein. „Dann müssten sie dafür sorgen, dass sie niemandem in die Hände fällt, der Böses im Sinn hat, und uns ein Schiff zur Verfügung stellen."

Tyrs Stirn umwölkte sich. „Wenn sie nur verhindern wollen, dass das System gestohlen wird, müssen sie einfach einen der Träger unschädlich machen. So würde ich es tun."

„Ja, aber Sie sind ein Nietzscheaner, und das Commonwealth hat manchmal auch seine zivilisierten Momente", sagte Dylan düster.

Nun endlich mischte sich auch Rommie ein, die sich bislang im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Er ist nicht der einzige", erwiderte sie. „Es ist eine logische und wirtschaftliche Lösung. Es müsste eine verdeckte Operation sein, um das Ansehen der Regierung nicht zu gefährden, aber es wäre schnell und sauber."

Widerstrebend musste sich Hunt die Wahrheit in Rommies Worten eingestehen. Er drückte die Fingerspitzen fest an seine Schläfen, während er nachdachte. „Also gut", sagte er schließlich. „Wie war der genaue Wortlaut des Notrufs, Beka?"

„Ein allgemeines Notsignal mit Koordinaten und einer kurzen Lagebeschreibung. Von Rommie und Harper wissen sie, die Daten auf der Maru habe ich nicht erwähnt."

„Gut. Wir brauchen einen Plan. Wir müssen Harper da rausholen und ein Schiff für Andromeda beschaffen, und beides möglichst schnell. Ich denke, wir wissen alle noch, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als Harper eine derartige Datenmenge im Kopf hatte."

„Das schaffen wir nur, wenn wir uns aufteilen", sagte Beka.

„Ich weiß. Wo war noch gleich der Treffpunkt?"

„Pierpoint Drift", informierte Tyr mit einem abschätzigen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Beka.

Tyrs Ton wurde verächtlich. „Genau der richtige Ort für solches Ungeziefer."

„Wenigstens kennen wir uns da inzwischen aus." Jetzt sprach aus Dylan wieder der Captain. „Tyr, Sie und Rommie begleiten mich zur Station. Beka – Sie nehmen Trance und die Mannschaft mit und versuchen es beim Commonwealth-Hauptquartier und der Werft. Es ist nichts an Bord, das jemanden zu unüberlegten Schritten verleiten könnte, und vielleicht haben Sie doch noch Erfolg mit dem Antrag."

„Klar. Und vielleicht wachsen mir noch zwei Arme und ein Kopf, dann kann ich in Zukunft immer mit mir selber Karten spielen", murmelte Beka.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Ach, nichts. Wir kümmern uns um das Schiff, Captain Hunt."

„Warum habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn Sie das so sagen?"

„Fragen Sie nicht. Wenn Sie ehrlich sind, wollen Sie's doch gar nicht wissen."

Dylan seufzte. „Gut, aber kommen Sie nicht mit einer Armee im Schlepptau zurück, die aus allen Rohren feuert."

„Apropos feuern", fiel ihr noch ein. „Wie kommen Sie von Pierpoint weg, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig zurück sind oder Sie Ärger bekommen?"

Dylan zuckte leichthin mit den Achseln, und die Andeutung eines Grinsens zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Wir klauen ein Schiff."

* * *

><p>Bald traten sie in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten ein, der laut Nealas Aussage hauptsächlich aus Gesteinsformationen bestand. Es gab kaum Bewuchs und noch weniger Wasserquellen, und die Luft war so trocken, dass das Atmen im Freien schmerzte.<p>

„Was hat ein Nightsider auf einem Felsbrocken wie diesem zu suchen?"

„Genau das sollst du denken. Niemand würde ihn hier suchen."

„Abgesehen vielleicht von jemandem, der sich ausrechnen kann, dass jemand, der nicht gefunden werden will, sich dort verstecken wird, wo ihn niemand vermuten wird, und ihn dann genau dort sucht", merkte Tal sarkastisch an.

„Und was, wenn man sich überlegt, dass man dort gesucht wird, wo man sich verstecken müsste, wenn man denken würde, niemand würde einen dort vermuten? Würde man sich dann nicht da verstecken, wo jeder zuerst suchen würde?" konterte Neala. Es war offensichtlich, dass derartige Sticheleien den beiden Spaß machten.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Harper. „Nicht diese Nummer. Hört bloß auf damit, sonst platzt mir der Schädel. Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass Sphex entweder nicht sehr weit oder viel zu weit denkt."

„Hin und wieder auch gar nicht", fügte Tal fröhlich hinzu. „Hör zu, er wird gleich nach der Landung nach hinten kommen. Du solltest gesund und kräftig aussehen, damit er dich nicht gleich in der Wüste aussetzt."

„Gar kein Problem. Hab mich nie besser gefühlt."

„Ganz ehrlich, so siehst du nicht aus", sagte Neala besorgt.

„War auch glatt gelogen."

Das Schiff setzte unsanft auf, und wenige Sekunden später näherten sich schnelle Schritte. Dann erschien Sphex in der Tür, eine Nadlerpistole der neuesten Bauart in der Pfote.

„Ah, du bist nicht tot", sagte er zufrieden. „Dann wollen wir dich mal markieren."

„Markieren?"

Der Nightsider zückte ein Gerät, das aussah wie eine Kneifzange mit zugespitzten Enden. „Du gehörst mir. Das hier wird dafür sorgen, dass niemand es vergisst, auch du nicht. Wenn du dich rührst, bist du tot." Mit der Pistole in der einen und der Kneifzange in der anderen näherte er sich Harper. Der begann gerade zu bereuen, dass er wie üblich nur ein kurzärmliges Shirt trug. Sphex setzte die Zange an seinem Oberarm an und betätigte mit dem Daumen einen Knopf. Ein kurzer, brennender Schmerz, der halb so schlimm war, wie Harper befürchtet hatte, und Sphex zog das Gerät zurück. Auf der Haut zurück blieb nur ein kleiner roter Fleck in Form eines durchkreuzten ‚S'.

„Oh, ein Brandmal? Wie niedlich."

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, ließ der Nightsider die Linke zu einem flachen Armband gleiten, das er am anderen Handgelenk trug. Er berührte es leicht, und ein Krampf schoss durch Harpers Arm, breitete sich blitzschnell über seinen ganzen Körper aus und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Es ist noch nicht einmal wirklich schmerzhaft", sagte Sphex beiläufig und beobachtete die Versuche des Menschen, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, „aber trotzdem sehr effektiv. Da können schlimme Unfälle passieren, wenn man so ungeschickt ist. Ach, und eines noch." Sein Blick wurde drohend. „Ich dulde nicht, dass meine Sklaven mir Widerworte geben. Oder überhaupt sprechen, wenn sie nicht gefragt wurden." Fast zärtlich strich er über seine Hand gleich neben dem Armband. „Ich werde gleich einige Fragen an dich haben. Es wird in deinem Interesse sein, alle zu meiner Zufriedenheit zu beantworten." Damit verließ er den Maschinenraum.

Die beiden Gehilfen erschienen und bedeuteten ihnen mit vorgehaltenen Waffen, vor ihnen herzugehen. Einer der beiden trug ein Armband, das dem von Sphex beängstigend ähnlich sah.

Widerstandslos folgten sie ihren Wärtern über ein Steinfeld, über dem die Luft vor Hitze flirrte, und in einen niedrigen Schuppen hinein, der einen knappen Meter in die granitharte Erde reichte und sich unauffällig in die Landschaft einfügte. Dort wurden sie eingesperrt, ohne dass ein Wort gefallen war.

Als die Nightsider gegangen waren, schlug Harper mit beiden Fäusten gegen die von der Sonne aufgeheizte Bretterwand. „Dreckige Ratte! Sagt mal, hättet ihr mich nicht warnen können?"

„Hätte nichts gebracht", entgegnete Neala. „So musstest du dich wenigstens vorher nicht verrückt machen. Es sind übrigens Nanobots, falls du dich gefragt hast."

„Was auch sonst." Dumpf starrte er die Wand an. „Es sind immer Nanobots."

„Wir schätzen, dass es ein paar tausend pro Ladung sind. Sie verteilen sich mit dem Blutstrom und bleiben dann in den Kapillaren haften, die die Muskeln versorgen. Wenn sie aktiviert werden, produzieren sie einen hochfrequenten Stromstoß, der eine tetanische Kontraktion auslöst. Oder zumindest vermuten wir das."

„Krampf auf Knopfdruck", übersetzte Harper den Redeschwall des Perseiden.

„Richtig."

„Und kriegt er diese Anwandlungen öfter?"

Tal fuhr sich als Antwort demonstrativ mit der Hand über die Wange, und zum ersten Mal wurde Harper klar, dass die Narben in seinem Gesicht nicht einfach von irgendwelchen längst begrabenen Ereignissen stammten, die ihn nichts angingen. Unangenehm berührt fragte er sich, wie wohl der Rest seines Körpers aussah, und ob die junge Schottin ähnliche Narben trug.

„Da wäre noch was", sagte Neala und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. „Die Fragen, die die Ratte dir stellen will – es wäre besser, wenn du ein paar gute Antworten parat hättest."

Harper und Tal setzten sich zu ihr.

„Wenn du meinst, dass ich mir eine Geschichte ausdenken soll – das ist sinnlos. Die Rettungskapsel hat die Signatur der Andromeda, und wahrscheinlich stellt er gerade Nachforschungen an."

„Ja, aber er weiß nichts von der KI, und außerdem will er Lösegeld für dich fordern", erklärte Tal.

„Wenn er mich nur als Geisel festhält, warum hat er mir dann sein Brandzeichen verpasst?"

Neala schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass er das Lösegeld einsackt, heißt nicht, dass er dich dann auch freilässt. Wenn er denkt, du könntest ihm nützlich sein, wird er dich behalten. Ansonsten verkauft er dich vielleicht wieder, oder du landest einfach beim nächsten interplanetaren Flug in der Luftschleuse. So hat er es jedenfalls die letzten paar Male gemacht."

* * *

><p>Beka zupfte den Kragen von Dylans dunklem Mantel zurecht und klopfte dann noch ein paar imaginäre Staubflocken weg. „Dann wünsche ich mal viel Spaß", sagte sie. „Aber seid brav, spielt nicht mit den Nachbarskindern und seid um Sechs wieder da."<p>

„Keine Sorge, wir passen auf uns auf." Dylan lächelte sie an. „Sie aber auch. Auch ohne Schiff möchte ich meine Crew nicht verlieren."

Beka legte den Kopf schief. „Wissen Sie – technisch gesehen, sind Sie im Moment meine Crew. Kein schlechter Gedanke eigentlich." Sie boxte ihn leicht in die Schulter. „Jetzt verschwinden Sie schon. Ich habe noch was Dringendes zu erledigen."

Dylan nickte und verließ die Maru, gefolgt von Tyr und Rommie, die ebenso wie er ganz in Schwarz gekleidet waren.

Nachdem der Ausstieg sich geschlossen hatte, seufzte Beka tief. „Dann wollen wir mal."

„Womit fangen wir an?" fragte Trance.

„Wir werden die Besatzung los."

„Aber warum?"

„Trance, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass man uns freiwillig ein Schiff überlässt, das Andromedas KI fassen kann."

„Aber fragen können wir doch."

„Werden wir auch. Dabei sehen wir uns schon nach dem Passenden um, und wenn man uns dann rauswirft, lassen wir gleich einen Fuß in der Tür." Beka warf den Antrieb der Maru an. „Da sollten keine Unbeteiligten mit reingezogen werden." Sie zwinkerte ihrer goldenen Freundin zu. „Außerdem arbeiten wir alleine einfach besser."

* * *

><p>Ihnen blieben nur wenige Minuten allein, dann kamen die beiden Helfer des Nightsiders wieder. Harper folgte ihrer wortlosen Aufforderung und ging vor ihnen her. Als sie wieder draußen zwischen Geröll und einigen kleinen, trockenen Büschen standen, blinzelte er in die gleißende Sonne und fragte sich, wohin es gehen sollte. Weit und breit konnte er außer dem mit Sand und Steinen bedeckten Schuppen kein Gebäude entdecken.<p>

Seine unausgesprochene Frage wurde beantwortet, als auf einer Fläche von vielleicht zwei Quadratmetern der Boden erst zu flackern begann und dann verschwand, um eine in den Grund geschlagene Treppe freizugeben, die zu einer schweren Tür aus einem seltsamen, halb metallisch, halb organisch wirkenden Material führte. Die Fellmütze schien wirklich einiges an technischen Spielereien zu besitzen. Die getarnte Treppe allerdings war ein Fehler. Eine derartige Energieemission auf einem ansonsten leeren Planeten würde leicht aufzuspüren sein und ließ sich unter Umständen nutzen, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. In Gedanken machte Harper sich eine Notiz.

Es ging abwärts, und hinter der Tür wartete die nächste Überraschung, obwohl er es sich eigentlich hätte denken können: es war kühl, die Luft feucht und frisch. Wände und Boden waren matt weiß gekachelt, was steril und kalt gewirkt hätte, wäre nicht alles mit geschickt platzierten Grünpflanzen überwuchert gewesen, die ihre dicken dunkelgrünen Blätter der künstlichen UV-Beleuchtung entgegenreckten. Der Nightsider wusste sich ein schönes Leben auf Kosten anderer zu machen, so viel stand fest.

Er wurde in einen kleinen Raum geführt, in dessen einer Ecke neben einem Springbrunnen ein bequem aussehender Sessel stand, und allein gelassen. Fast überkam es ihn, sich dreist in dem Sessel niederzulassen und ihn mit Wüstensand einzustauben, als Sphex den Raum betrat und ihn damit von der zugegebenermaßen gefährlichen Idee abbrachte.

Wie erwartet, fläzte sich der Nightsider auf den Sessel und sah seinen Gefangenen herablassend an. Harper erkannte, dass es eine ungeheure Befriedigung für ihn sein musste, die Spezies, die normalerweise ihn wie Dreck behandelten, nun seinerseits wie Vieh zu halten und mit ihnen umzuspringen, wie es ihm passte. Harper presste die Lippen zusammen und schluckte mühsam eine gehässige Bemerkung hinunter, die ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Schwer landete sie in seinem Magen und verursachte dort ein unangenehmes Druckgefühl. Er würde mächtig aufpassen müssen, dass sie ihm nicht aufstieß.

„Ich weiß eine ganze Menge über dich", sagte Sphex gelangweilt.

Prima, eine Demonstration seiner unfassbaren Ressourcen, Beziehungen und nicht zu vergessen Intelligenz. Fast hätte Harper gegähnt.

„Du bist – oder sollte ich sagen warst? – Bordingenieur des Commonwealth-Raumschiffes Andromeda Ascendant. Das Schiff wurde heute in einem tragischen", seine Augen glitzerten spöttisch, als er das Wort genüsslich in die Länge zog, „Kampf vernichtet. Zu traurig. Aber du bist entkommen. Und mindestens noch eine weitere Person. Ich will wissen, wer."

Harpers Gedanken rasten. Nur nicht zu viel verraten, immer ein As in der Hinterhand behalten. Tal hatte gesagt, dass die andere Rettungskapsel leer gewesen war, also wusste Sphex wirklich nicht von Rommie. Außerdem war da die Lösegeldforderung. Die anderen mussten es geschafft haben, aber wer würde zum Treffpunkt kommen?

„Ich warte", drängte Sphex wütend.

„Dylan Hunt. Unser Captain. Wir zwei haben es in die Rettungskapseln geschafft."

„Lüge!" Sein Gegenüber berührte sein Armband, und wieder verkrampfte sich jeder einzelne Muskel in Harpers Körper. Ohne auch nur die Arme nach vorne nehmen zu können, um sich abzustützen, fiel er aufs Gesicht und schlug sich an den Kacheln schmerzhaft Stirn und Jochbein. Als die Krämpfe nachließen, spürte er noch einen Stiefel in seine Rippen krachen. „Ein Captain würde niemals sein Schiff verlassen!"

Perfekt. Ein Nightsider mit Prinzipien. „Doch." Vorsichtig rutschte er außer Reichweite des Stiefels und rieb sich die blutende Stirn. „Wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Und was hätte ich davon, wenn ich lüge?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Misstrauisch sah Sphex ihn an, und seine Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen. „Das werde ich noch herausfinden. Nächste Frage. Codes."

Der Ingenieur verdrehte die Augen. Das würde ein langer Tag werden. „Ich kenne keine Codes."

Ein behaarter Finger tippte leicht auf das verhasste Armband.

Wenigstens lag er diesmal schon auf dem Boden und konnte sich nichts aufschlagen. „Wirklich", beteuerte er, als er wieder sprechen konnte. „Ich bin ja noch nicht mal ein richtiger Offizier. Ich bin von einem Bergungsschiff auf die Andromeda gekommen. Wenn du wirklich so viel über mich wüsstest, sollte dir das klar sein." Beim darauf folgenden Stromstoß verkrampften sich sogar seine Augenmuskeln derart, dass er dachte, die Augäpfel würden sich einmal um sich selbst drehen. „Wofür war das denn?" keuchte er.

„Ich erwarte Respekt von dir." Der Nightsider sprang auf. „So wie es in diesem Moment aussieht, bist du nichts wert für mich. Kannst du mir verraten, warum ich dich weiter durchfüttern soll?"

Eine berechtigte Frage. Doch ein Blick in die Runde gab ihm schnell die Antwort. Bei all den Spielereien, die die Ratte sich zusammengeklaut hatte, musste eine ganze Horde rachsüchtiger Händler und zwielichtiger Gesellen hinter ihm her sein. Wahrscheinlich würde jedes Mitglied der Freien Händler-Allianz ihn am nächsten Baum aufknüpfen, wenn er ihnen in die Finger fiel. Es würde ein Gemetzel werden. In Gedanken machte Harper sich noch eine Notiz: riesige leuchtende Wegweiser besorgen.

„Ich könnte dir helfen."

„Und wie willst du armseliger Wurm mir helfen?"

„Hiermit." Harper tippte an das Metall des Dataports. „Das Interface lässt mich schneller arbeiten als die meisten Computersysteme, und wesentlich flexibler. Anders ausgedrückt: ich komme in jedes System." Das war zwar schamlos übertrieben, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für bedingungslose Ehrlichkeit.

„Ich weiß, wie ein Neuralport funktioniert. Aber was hält mich davon ab, dir dieses Ding einfach herauszureißen und selbst zu benutzen?"

„Das wäre eine schlechte Idee." Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. „Das Interface ist auf meine neurale Struktur konfiguriert und fest eingestellt. Bei jedem anderen wäre es nutzlos." Das allerdings war gelogen.

Der Nightsider ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Vielleicht kann ich dich doch brauchen. Aber ich warne dich: keine Tricks. Wenn ich merke, dass du etwas anderes tust als ich dir sage, ziehe ich dir das Implantat aus dem Schädel und fülle das Loch mit Sandmaden."

„Keine Sorge", sagte Harper ergeben. Das dazu gehörende „das wirst du schon nicht merken" behielt er wohlweislich für sich.

* * *

><p>Später, zurück im Holzverschlag, berichtete er seinen beiden Leidensgenossen von der Unterhaltung mit Sphex.<p>

„Und er hat nichts von dem Lösegeld gesagt?" fragte Neala. Sie schnaubte. „Das sieht ihm wieder ähnlich. An allen Fronten abkassieren und die anderen im Dunkeln lassen."

„Was glaubst du, wann die Übergabe stattfinden soll?"

„So schnell wie möglich natürlich. Ich nehme an, irgendwann heute im Laufe des Tages. Warum fragst du?"

Harper, der mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden saß, schob vor sich einen kleinen Sandhügel zusammen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich vorher noch an eine Schnittstelle komme. Wäre doch toll, wenn Dylan den kompletten Lageplan von diesem Bunker in der Tasche hätte, wenn er hier ankommt."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass der Treffpunkt nicht hier sein wird?"

„Logisch. Er wird wohl kaum dafür sein Versteck verraten. Ich spreche auch von der Rettungsaktion." Der Sandhügel wuchs und wuchs.

„Du vertraust wirklich felsenfest darauf, dass er dich hier rausholt, was?"

Der Hügel bekam einen Turm und Zinnen. „Ja. Und nicht nur er." Diesmal war die Zuversicht in seiner Stimme echt. „Wir sind nicht einfach eine Crew. Irgendwie sind wir im Laufe der Zeit eine Art Familie geworden." Er dachte an Tyr und Trance. „Eine ziemlich merkwürdige Familie, zugegeben. Aber wir halten zusammen. Gerade jetzt, wo wir sonst nichts mehr haben."

* * *

><p>Dylan zog die übel riechende Luft tief in seine Lungen. Hier also waren sie wieder, auf Pierpoint Drift. Er hatte eigentlich nichts dagegen, diesmal selbst in das Gewühl verschiedenster Rassen eintauchen zu können. Zu gut hatte er noch die nervtötenden Szenen im Konferenzraum der Andromeda in Erinnerung, aus denen es einfach kein Entrinnen zu geben schien. Die end- und sinnlosen Verhandlungen zwischen den Than und Doge Miskich gehörten zu den diplomatischen Zwischenfällen, die er gerne verdrängte.<p>

Da war es doch um einiges angenehmer, im allgemeinen Gedränge Taschendiebe abzuwehren und hin und wieder selbst eine Geldbörse einzustecken, die Rommie ihm unauffällig reichte.

„Du bist unglaublich geschickt", raunte er ihr zu.

Rommie lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß. Harpers Programmierung." Als sie registrierte, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, warf sie dem Captain einen ausgesprochen düsteren Blick zu. „Kein Wort!"

Dylan zuckte nur fröhlich die Achseln und sah sich weiter um. Ringsherum herrschte ein lebhaftes Treiben, wie er es lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Glücksspiel, Imbissbuden, Verkaufsstände, hier und da ein Raubmord – ein Feuchtbiotop für Parasiten und Schmarotzer.

„Wo sind Ihre Prinzipien geblieben?" fragte Tyr kühl, als Dylan erneut einen Geldbeutel unter seinem Mantel verschwinden ließ. „Wir könnten auch auf andere Weise an Geld kommen."

„Nicht legal, und vor allem nicht an 100.000 Thronen in sechs Stunden. Wenn wir Trance dabei hätten, vielleicht. Aber unter diesen Umständen bleibt uns nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Außerdem ist Ihr Edelmut hier fehl am Platz. Nichts von dem Geld, das wir uns holen, wurde jemals ehrlich verdient. Und jetzt machen Sie sich mal nützlich."

Der Nietzscheaner knurrte kurz und rempelte einen Chichin an, der ihnen entgegenkam, während Rommie ihn um ein Kreditpad erleichterte. „Das ist entwürdigend. Einer Maschine beim Stehlen zu helfen."

Rommie trat neben ihn. „Sehen Sie es positiv. Sie bekommen eine künstliche Intelligenz dafür. Und Harper."

„Vielen Dank. Du hast gerade meinen Tag gerettet." Tyr verdrehte die Augen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich weiß."

* * *

><p>Nachdem sie wieder gestartet waren, trat Beka in die Mannschaftsquartiere und musterte die Besatzung. Sechs Männer und zwei Frauen, Mannschaftsdienstgrade und Unteroffiziere, die das neu gegründete Commonwealth zur Entlastung der kleinen Crew geschickt hatte, sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, als könne sie gute Neuigkeiten bringen.<p>

„Sie kennen alle die Lage", begann Beka. „Die Andromeda wurde zerstört. Wir werden den nächsten Commonwealth-Stützpunkt ansteuern und Sie dort absetzen. Von dort können Sie Ihre Familien kontaktieren und sich einem neuen Kommando zuteilen lassen, eine Woche Urlaub beantragen, was auch immer."

Verwirrtes Gemurmel wurde laut.

„Wo ist Captain Hunt?" fragte einer der Männer, sehr jung und sehr zackig, mit militärisch kurzem Haarschnitt. „Sollte er uns das nicht sagen?"

„Captain Hunt ist verhindert, Crewman – Fuller, richtig?"

„Richtig. Aber was machen wir im Orbit von Pierpoint Drift, wenn wir schnellstmöglich dem Oberkommando Bericht erstatten sollten? Oder vermutlich wäre die bessere Frage, was der Captain hier zu suchen hat."

Beka verdrehte die Augen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie Techniker sind und kein ausführendes Mitglied der Sinti-Gesellschaft für Nervtötende Fragen?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Captain Valentine, aber wir haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was hier vorgeht."

„Falsch. Sie befinden sich auf meinem Schiff, sind aber nicht unter meinem Kommando. Sie sind Flüchtlinge, die sich auf einem zivilen Frachter aufhalten. Ich könnte Sie ohne jede Erklärung auf dem nächsten Felsbrocken aussetzen."

„Anscheinend haben sie etwas Ähnliches ja auch vor." Hitzig sprang Fuller auf. „Was soll die Geheimnistuerei? Was immer Sie vorhaben, geht uns sicher auch an."

„Das ist der springende Punkt. Wir versuchen Sie hier aus etwas rauszuhalten, das Sie mindestens die Karriere kosten kann." Beka sah ihn drohend an. „Übrigens haben Sie gerade dafür gesorgt, dass wir Sie wirklich auf einem Felsbrocken aussetzen müssen und nicht an den nächsten Außenposten überstellen. Wir müssen sicher stellen, dass Sie für nichts belangt werden können, auch nicht als Mitwisser. Keine Sorge, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass man Sie findet. Und jetzt", sie zog ihre Waffe, „setzen Sie sich wieder hin. Unter der Koje liegen Kabelbinder. Fangen Sie an, Ihre Kameraden zu fesseln. Hände und Füße."

Fuller bedachte sie mit einem eisigen Blick, kniete sich hin und zog eine Kiste unter dem Bett hervor, in der sich neben einigen Werkzeugen auch ein Packen Kabelbinder befand. Mit abgehackten Bewegungen, an denen man ihm den Widerwillen ansah, fesselte er die anderen. Dann stand er auf und blitze Beka wütend an. „Und was jetzt – Captain?" Er spie das Wort förmlich aus.

„Jetzt Sie. Was dachten Sie denn? Los, die Beine kriegen Sie wohl noch selber hin."

Fast hätte sie gelächelt. Der Junge sah aus, als würde ihm jeden Moment die Schädeldecke wegfliegen, so sehr brodelte es darunter. Doch sie blieb ernst. Bei seinem Pflichtbewusstsein würde er sich vielleicht zu unbedachten Aktionen hinreißen lassen.

Er beugte sich hinunter und nestelte zwischen seinen Stiefeln herum, aber als er leicht den Kopf hob und sie aus den Augenwinkeln abschätzend ansah, wusste sie, dass er gerade zu einem großen Fehler ansetzte.

„Nein!" sagte sie halb befehlend, halb verzweifelt, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem Schrei federte er hoch und stürzte sich auf sie, und Beka drückte instinktiv ab. Zum Glück hatte sie nur auf seine Beine gezielt, und der Schuss traf ihn in den linken Oberschenkel. Von seinem eigenen Schwung nach vorne gerissen, fiel er auf die Kante der Koje, wo er sich mit beiden Händen festklammerte.

„Sie Idiot!" Beka ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken und riss seine Hose über der Wunde auf. Zum Glück hatte die Hitze des Laserprojektils die Einschussstelle versiegelt, und er verlor kaum Blut. „Was sollte das? Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, was Sie da eigentlich tun?"

Fuller wand sich vor Schmerzen und hielt sich das Bein. „Sie davon abhalten –„ er stockte.

„Ja? Davon abhalten, was zu tun?" Beka hätte ihm am liebsten noch die Ohren langgezogen. „Das nächste Mal tun Sie, was man Ihnen sagt. Besonders, wenn Sie nicht den leisesten Schimmer haben, worum es eigentlich geht. Verdammt noch mal! Und jetzt bleiben Sie genau hier liegen. Ich kümmere mich gleich um Sie."

Sie stapfte ins Cockpit, wo Trance die Steuerung der Maru bediente.

„Trance, wir haben ein Problem."

„Was ist los?"

„Wir müssen einen von ihnen mitnehmen. Er musste den Helden spielen und ist verletzt. Wir können ihn nicht einfach mit den anderen aussetzen, das würde er vielleicht nicht überleben."

„Aussetzen? Ich dachte, wir wollten –„

Beka seufzte schwer. „Reicht es nicht, wenn ich sage, dass wir ein Problem haben?"

„Ich schätze ja." Trance sah versonnen auf einen Stern, den sie gerade passierten. „Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so übel, noch jemanden dabei zu haben."

„Doch. Zumindest, wenn dieser Jemand nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartet, uns zu verpfeifen."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", sagte Trance freundlich.

Beka sah sie skeptisch an. „Weißt du's?"

„Nein. Aber manchmal muss man anderen eben einfach vertrauen. Rede doch mit ihm. Ich bin sicher, dass er es versteht."

„Der versteht nur Sachen, die man ihm schriftlich in dreifacher Ausfertigung gibt. Mit einem Commonwealth-Siegel."

„Dann sprichst du eben in seiner Sprache."

Nachdenklich sah Beka das goldene Wesen an, das sie schon so oft durchschaut zu haben glaubte. „Na gut", gab sie schließlich nach. „Ich versuch's. Wenn du ein komisches Geräusch von hinten hörst, habe ich ihm den Kopf abgerissen."

Beka ging in Richtung der Quartiere, und Trance drehte sich wieder um, um den Planeten zu betrachten. Ein amüsiertes Funkeln stand in ihren Augen.

* * *

><p>Langsam trat Beka an Fuller heran, der sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte, aber immer noch seinen Oberschenkel umklammert hielt. „Können wir jetzt endlich reden?" fragte sie.<p>

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber", schnappte der junge Mann.

Beka verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, das reicht. Sie kommen mit." Sie ergriff grob seinen Oberarm, zog ihn auf die Füße und zerrte ihn in den kleinen Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie ihn unsanft auf die Hängematte schob. Dann schloss sie das Schott, so dass sie ungestört waren. „Mund halten, zuhören", befahl sie. „Hier sind die Fakten: Die Andromeda wurde zerstört, aber die KI konnten wir retten. Zumindest bisher. Unser Bordingenieur Harper und Andromedas Roboter-Avatar tragen jeweils eine Hälfte."

Überraschung zeichnete sich im Gesicht des jungen Soldaten ab.

„Dummerweise mussten die beiden in Rettungskapseln aussteigen, und Harper wurde von einem Nightsider gekidnappt, der jetzt Lösegeld fordert. In diesem Moment versuchen Dylan und die anderen, genug Geld aufzutreiben, um den Nightsider fürs Erste davon abzuhalten, Harper zu töten."

„Schön und gut, aber was hat das mit uns anderen zu tun?" Für den Moment schien Fuller seine Schmerzen vergessen zu haben.

„Wir haben einen Notruf an das Commonwealth abgesetzt, in dem wir darum gebeten haben, ein neues Schiff zur Verfügung gestellt zu bekommen. Bislang haben wir noch keine eindeutige Antwort, und wir werden auch wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig eine bekommen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass das Commonwealth wohl kaum mal eben ein Schiff übrig haben wird."

„Sie wollen eins stehlen! Deshalb wollten Sie uns absetzen?" Seine Augen wurden groß. „Aber die Andromeda – ich meine, sie hat es nicht verdient zu sterben. Durch sie ist das Commonwealth auferstanden. Ich bin sicher, dass man sich daran erinnert. Irgendwie wird man ein Schiff für sie finden."

„Sie sind so naiv", seufzte Beka. „Voller ehrenhafter Grundsätze, aber furchtbar naiv. Die Welt ist nicht so nett und logisch, wie Sie glauben." Damit wandte sie sich zur Tür. „Ich komme gleich wieder und kümmere mich um Ihr Bein", sagte sie noch.

„Warten Sie!"

„Was denn?"

Fuller klopfte seine Taschen ab, als suche er etwas. Dann zog er eine Kreditkarte hervor, auf der einige Symbole rot und golden leuchteten. Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Karte. „Autorisation Fuller 4-3-8 Sierra-Zulu. Karte entsperren." Die roten Symbole wechselten ihre Farbe, und die Karte leuchtete in einem milden Goldblau. „Hier." Er warf sie Beka zu. „Holen Sie Ihren Ingenieur zurück. Was auch immer für ihn gefordert wurde, es sollte genug auf dem Konto sein."

Beka schüttelte den Kopf. „100.000 Thronen? Ich glaube nicht. Ist trotzdem nett gemeint."

„100.000? Nicht mehr?"

„Noch mehr? Für einen nervigen Möchtegern-Weiberhelden ist das eine ganze Menge."

„Nehmen Sie einfach die Karte und geben Sie sie Captain Hunt."

Skeptisch sah Beka auf das kleine Stück Plastik und Mikrochips. „Wie Sie meinen." Sie öffnete das Schott. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein, und sie drehte sich um. „Danke."

Fuller nickte und lächelte schief, während er vorsichtig das verletzte Bein hochlegte. „Ich schätze, ich bleibe an Bord, was?"

„Ja. In ihrem Zustand können wir Sie nicht einfach aussetzen."

„Ist vielleicht gar nicht so übel, mich dabei zu haben."

Beka runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum sagt das jeder?" Kopfschüttelnd ging sie wieder ins Cockpit.

* * *

><p>„Trance, sieh dir das an." Beka wedelte mit der Kreditkarte. „Er hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Einsehen. Wenn das kein schlechter Witz war, haben wir gerade das Lösegeld zusammenbekommen."<p>

„Ich wusste, es war eine gute Idee, mit ihm zu reden."

„Ja, du hattest Recht. Wie immer. Jetzt lass uns das hier schnell loswerden, und anschließend diese Crew. Die werden langsam unruhig."

Trance machte Platz, und Beka ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen. „Dabei hatte ich mir geschworen, diesen Planeten nie wieder zu betreten." Sie schwenkte aus dem Orbit auf einen direkten Kurs zum Hafen.

* * *

><p>„Wie viel haben wir?" Dylan betastete seine Manteltaschen, die sich allmählich ausbeulten.<p>

„17.192 Thronen", rechnete Rommie schnell. „Der Than am Casino schien einiges für seine Kinder zurückgelegt zu haben."

„Das ist nur leider lange nicht genug. Wir haben keine vier Stunden mehr, um den Rest zusammenzubekommen. Wir müssen uns irgendetwas einfallen lassen." Seine rechte Hand fuhr zu seinem Hals, als er einen Funkspruch durch sein Kommunikationsimplantat empfing. „Beka, was machen Sie noch hier? Sie sollten doch längst - _was_ haben Sie für mich?" Ungläubig blieb Dylan stehen. „Ich frage gar nicht erst. Gut, ich komme zur Maru. Bleiben Sie einfach, wo Sie sind. Hunt Aus."

„Was gibt es?" wollte Tyr wissen.

„Wir haben unser Lösegeld."

„Das ging... schnell", kommentierte Rommie.

„Ja. Etwas zu schnell, um mir geheuer zu sein, aber im Moment soll mir alles recht sein, wenn wir nur diese Sache schnell über die Bühne bringen. Tyr, wir werden diesem Nightsider folgen müssen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir ein Schiff haben."

„Warum gehen Sie davon aus, dass wir ihm folgen? Das würde voraussetzen, dass er uns entkommt."

„Ihr Selbstbewusstsein in allen Ehren, aber Nightsider sind für ihre Hinterlist bekannt. Er wird schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass er unbehelligt davonkommt."

„Ein Schiff. Keine Sorge, das sollen Sie haben."

* * *

><p>„Glaubt ihr, wir sehen den Kerl noch mal, bevor er sich aufmacht?" Langsam wurde Harper nervös.<p>

Neala konnte nur die Achseln zucken. „Er ist unberechenbar."

„Hoffentlich – au!" Harper fasste sich an den Hinterkopf. Nein, das durfte nicht sein, nicht so früh. Sie waren wieder da. Nicht in den riesigen Schwärmen, die ihn in einem versteckten Winkel seines Unterbewusstseins in die Enge getrieben und fast umgebracht hätten, aber er spürte, wie sich in seinem Hirn etwas regte. Und es fühlte sich an, als habe es ziemlich scharfe Zähne.

„Was ist los?" Neala fasste ihn am Arm. „Die Daten?"

„Ja. Es geht los, viel schneller als ich dachte. Au, verdammt!" Er kratzte sich wild am Kopf, als würden die Schmerzen dadurch verschwinden, und schüttelte sich.

„Hey, hör auf! Ruhig, setz dich erst mal." Sie wollte ihn an den Schultern nach unten drücken, doch der Ingenieur wehrte sich.

„Nein, nicht." Er blinzelte zwei Mal und schüttelte wieder heftig den Kopf. „Nur nicht nachgeben. Die kleinen Scheißer bleiben, wo sie sind." Er konzentrierte sich auf das Chaos in seinem Schädel, und mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm tatsächlich, die sich windenden Zahlenreihen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Widerstrebend fügten sie sich und rollte sich fürs Erste wieder zusammen. Doch selbst jetzt musste er ständig einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit dafür verwenden, Ruhe in seine überlastete Hirnsubstanz zu bringen. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Hier ging es nicht um Tage, sondern um Stunden.

„Ist alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Tal leise.

„Das kommt nicht wieder in Ordnung. Ich brauche einen Download, und zwar schnell." Harper wich den helfend ausgestreckten Händen aus und zog sich in eine Ecke des Verschlags zurück. „Rommie", sagte er so leise, dass er seine eigene Stimme kaum hörte. „Ich liebe dich, auch wenn du mir das nie geglaubt hast. Du hast mir schon das Herz gebrochen, jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und sorg dafür, dass nicht auch noch mein Kopf dran glauben muss."

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, und wieder standen die zwei Nightsider im Rahmen. „Du! Mitkommen!" befahl einer der beiden und deutete auf Harper.

In gespieltem Entsetzen riss dieser die Arme hoch. „Oh mein Gott! Es spricht!"

Er glaubte, ein elektrisches Summen zu hören, als es ihn von den Füßen riss. Den Mund voller Staub, grinste er breit. Dafür hatte es sich gelohnt.

Als er, getrieben von einigen unfreundlichen Stößen in die Rippen, wieder über das Steinfeld in Richtung der verborgenen Treppe lief, fiel ihm noch etwas anderes auf: in dem Moment, als der Stromstoß durch seinen Körper zuckte, hatten die Kopfschmerzen schlagartig nachgelassen. Er konnte nur wilde Vermutungen anstellen, auf welche Art die Verschaltungen in seinem Gehirn stabilisiert worden waren, aber fest stand, dass die Schocktherapie auf irgendeine Art half, die Daten neu zu komprimieren.

Der Nightsider, der das Armband trug, schien offensichtlich in seinem Zweimannteam das Sagen zu haben, denn er war es auch, der die Tarnung über Sphex' Bau deaktivierte.

Sie traten durch die Eingangstür, und sofort fiel Harper auf, dass etwas anders war. Die Luft im Eingangsbereich war warm und weniger feucht als vorher. Da schien jemand ein Problem mit der Technik zu haben.

Er wurde in den gleichen Raum geführt, in dem Sphex ihn schon einmal verhört hatte. Seine Wachen verschwanden, und kurz darauf erschien der Nightsider wieder in einem Auftritt, der ihm wohl unglaublich eindrucksvoll vorkommen musste.

Harper fächelte sich Luft zu. „Warm hier."

Statt einer Antwort legte Sphex eine Pfote auf das Armband und ließ sie dort eine Weile liegen.

Harper stellte fest, dass ein Krampf durchaus schmerzhaft sein konnte, wenn er nur lange genug dauerte. Die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst, lag er auf dem Boden und versuchte, die positiven Seiten zu sehen. Vielleicht gewann er ja auch ein wenig an Muskelmasse, wenn er das hier regelmäßig machte. Als seine Muskeln sich langsam lockerten, hätte er fast laut gelacht, als er sich vorstellte, wie er wohl in Tyrs Kettenhemd aussehen würde.

„Hoch mit dir!" schnauzte der Nightsider ihn an. „Was ist eigentlich das Problem mit euch Menschen? Genießt ihr Schmerzen, oder seid ihr einfach nur dumm?"

Harper rappelte sich auf und klopfte etwas Wüstenstaub von seiner Kleidung in Richtung seines Gegenübers. „Was willst du?" fragte er wenig höflich und wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erstaunen sollte: das Nachlassen der Kopfschmerzen oder der absolute Mangel an Überlebensinstinkten.

Auch Sphex war zu verblüfft, um ihn zu bestrafen. Er schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft und presste dann ein „die Kühlung" hervor. „Meine idiotischen Gehilfen finden das Problem nicht", fuhr er fort. „Du wirst das reparieren."

Harper seufzte nachsichtig. „Mein Werkzeug."

Mit einem wütenden Fauchen stürmte Sphex an ihm vorbei aus der Tür, und wenige Sekunden später stand einer der beiden Handlanger vor ihm und warf ihm seinen Werkzeuggürtel vor die Füße.

„Besten Dank auch", sagte Harper, der langsam in Fahrt kam, und schnallte sich den Gürtel um. „Und zeigst du mir vielleicht auch noch, wo die Klimakontrolle sitzt?"

Unschlüssig sah der Nightsider erst ihn an, dann sein Handgelenk, dann wieder den aufsässigen Menschen.

„Na was? Die Anlage wird sich nicht von selbst reparieren, wenn wir hier rumstehen."

Harper hatte fast gehofft, sich dadurch einen erneuten Stromstoß einzuhandeln, weil es in seinem Kopf schon wieder zu rumoren begann, doch sein Aufpasser schob ihn nur durch die Tür, und sie gingen den weitläufigen Flur hinunter bis zu einem kleinen Raum, in dem sich offensichtlich nicht nur die Steuerung für die Umweltkontrollen befand, sondern auch einige andere Schalttafeln.

„Hier."

„Das sieht doch schon besser aus. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Licht, ich muss arbeiten." Harper kramte in einer Tasche des Werkzeuggürtels, aber statt des Schraubenschlüssels, den er suchte, berührten seine Finger eine kleine, glatte Scheibe. Er stutzte. Hatte er die uralte Microdisc mit Commonwealth-Kampfstrategien nicht schon längst in irgendeiner Box abgelegt? Anscheinend nicht, wie er feststellte, als er die Scheibe vorsichtig aus der Tasche zog und aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Perfekt! Das war seine Gelegenheit, eine kleine Botschaft loszuwerden.

Er kratzte sich intensiv am Hinterkopf und klickte dabei unauffällig die Microdisc an sein Interface, immer darauf bedacht, dem Nightsider seine linke Seite zuzudrehen. Dann zog er endlich den Schraubenschlüssel aus dem Gürtel und begann, an der Klimaautomatik zu arbeiten, während er sich bemühte, auch ohne Computerunterstützung einen halbwegs stimmigen Lageplan aus seinem Gedächtnis auf die Disc zu übertragen. Die Koordinaten des Planeten wusste er nicht, aber er kannte zumindest dessen Namen und auch den des Systems. Er war gerade dabei, eine kurze Notiz über die Tarnung des Verstecks hinzuzufügen, als ohne Vorwarnung ein stechender Schmerz aus seinem Hinterkopf direkt in den Dataport zu fahren schien, dort angekommen sofort umdrehte und nach einer Runde durch sein Großhirn in seine Wirbelsäule und von dort in jede Faser seines Körpers jagte. Mit einem zischenden Laut ging Harper in die Knie, riss die Disc aus der Halterung und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Was ist?" fragte sein Wächter, weniger besorgt als genervt.

„Ich muss zu tief Luft geholt haben, als du neben mir standest. Du solltest dein Deo wechseln, oder überhaupt mal eins benutzen. Das ist ja unerträglich." Dankbar nahm Harper es hin, dass er sich den Unterarm an einer freigelegten Verkabelung aufriss und mit der Stirn gegen den Türrahmen knallte, als der Nightsider einen Elektroschock auslöste. Zumindest konnte er jetzt für ein paar Minuten halbwegs klar denken.

Schnell erledigte er die Reparatur der Klimaanlage. Da waren lediglich ein paar schlecht gelötete Verbindungen durchgeschmort – absolut unfähig, wer das nicht erkannte. Dann begann er mit einem Seitenblick auf den schlecht gelaunten Aufpasser, nach anderen, wichtigeren Systemen zu suchen. Er brauchte nicht lange, um die Steuerung der Tarnvorrichtung aufzuspüren. Was hätte er jetzt für ein Transferkabel gegeben. Seins war leider verschwunden – es musste auf der Andromeda geblieben sein. Nichtsdestoweniger pulte er unauffällig mit einem Schraubenzieher auf den Schaltplatinen herum. Wenn er damit ein wenig Schaden anrichten konnte, würde ihm das für den Moment schon reichen.

Er holte tief Luft und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er bekam wieder rasende Kopfschmerzen, sein Arm und seine Stirn bluteten, und er war fast sicher, dass die Platzwunde, die er sich früher am Tag zugezogen hatte, allmählich anfing zu eitern.

„Bist du endlich fertig?" hörte er vom Gang aus. Das war nicht die Wache, das war Sphex persönlich.

Harper richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und trat vor den Nightsider hin. Entzückend, er hatte sich für seinen großen Auftritt so richtig aufgerüscht. Sphex sah aus, als wäre er unterwegs zu einem Kostümball. Gehüllt in eine Samtjacke mit aufgeplusterten Ärmeln, die mehr Falten warf als der rendorianische Kronprinz am Hintern hatte, und eine dazu vollkommen unpassende schwarze Lederhose, stellte er sich in Pose.

„Na? Bist du fertig?"

„Klar. Und zu welcher Party bin ich nicht eingeladen?"

Statt einer Antwort hielt der Nightsider ein Flexi vor Harpers Gesicht und tippte kurz auf das Multifunktionsdatenblatt. „Ich brauche ein Bild von dir für meine Akten."

„Hättest du das mal vorher gesagt. Meine Frisur sitzt doch gar nicht."

„Welche Frisur?" Sphex betrachtete kurz das Foto, das er gemacht hatte, und steckte das Flexi ein. Anscheinend war er bester Laune wegen der bevorstehenden Lösegeldübergabe und ließ sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

Harper beschloss, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen. Die Microdisc in der rechten Hand, die etwas klebrig vom Schweiß war, machte er einen Schritt vorwärts und schlug dem Nightsider auf den Rücken. „Na, dann wünsche ich mal viel Spaß", sagte er, bevor ein weiterer Krampf ihn mit Wucht zu Boden warf. Diesmal hatte er kein Glück. Als er mit der Schläfe auf die Kacheln schlug, reichte die Zeit noch, um ein kurzes Stoßgebet loszuschicken, dass die Disc halten möge, dann stahlen sich dunkle Flecken in sein Blickfeld, die schnell größer wurden und ihn einhüllten wie schwarze Watte.

* * *

><p>Beka schnallte sich an und griff nach dem Steuerknüppel. „Und jetzt nichts wie weg hier", sagte sie mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung in der Stimme. Trance nickte zustimmend, und wenige Minuten später hatten sie die Raumstation verlassen und befanden sich auf dem Weg zum nächsten Slipstream-Knoten.<p>

„Wo setzen wir die Besatzung aus?" fragte Trance.

„Das überlasse ich dir. Ist ein unbewohnter Klasse-M-Planet in der Nähe, auf dem sie es zur Not ein paar Tage aushalten?"

Trance blickte durch die dünne Scheibe, die das Cockpit von der Leere des Weltraums trennte. Dann zeigte sie auf einen kleinen leuchtenden Punkt, der aus der Entfernung kaum größer als eine Erbse wirkte. „Die Sonne dort. Da sollten wir etwas Hübsches finden."

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal. Es wird Zeit, dass wir das Commonwealth an seine vergessenen Helden erinnern."

Das Sonnensystem war schnell erreicht, und Beka steuerte einen kleinen grünen Planeten an, zu dem Trance sie dirigierte.

Nach der Landung befreiten sie ihre verstörten Gäste von den Fesseln und führten sie nach draußen. Die Oberfläche des Planeten war dicht bewachsen, die Bäume waren allerdings nicht sonderlich hoch, und das sanfte Licht der Sonne sorgte für angenehme Wärme.

Während sie ihre Waffe auf die uniformierte Besatzung richtete, wandte Beka sich an Trance. „Sind sie hier sicher?"

Trance nickte zuversichtlich. „Ja, hier kann ihnen nichts passieren."

„Gut, dann lass uns verschwinden." Sie gingen wieder an Bord, und Beka startete die Maschinen. Als sie die Atmosphäre des Planeten verlassen hatten, überließ sie Trance das Steuer. „Hier, ich muss mich endlich um unseren Verwundeten kümmern."

„Ist gut."

* * *

><p>Mit dem kleinen Notfallkoffer, der an Bord der Maru schon oft gute Dienste geleistet hatte, trat Beka wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum.<p>

Fuller begrüßte sie mit verkniffenem Gesicht. „Sie sind ja nicht sehr dankbar, Captain. Ich warte hier schon eine ganze Weile."

„Tut mir leid. Wir haben zu viel zu erledigen und zu wenig Leute. Zeigen Sie mal her." Er streckte sein Bein aus, und sie riss die Hose noch ein Stück weiter auf.

„Hey, so gut kennen wir uns noch nicht!"

Beka wollte etwas Bissiges antworten, doch als sie aufsah, blitzten ihr zwei beeindruckende Zahnreihen entgegen. Der junge Soldat hatte ganz offensichtlich Spaß.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich daran, die Wunde zu desinfizieren und zu verbinden. Anschließend hob sie ein Dermaspray. „Das hier wird gegen Ihre Schmerzen helfen." Und Sie für eine Weile ruhig stellen, fügte sie lautlos an. Ein leises Zischen ertönte, als sie das Spray gegen die Haut über einer seiner Halsvenen drückte und auslöste, und sie konnte Fuller gerade eben noch auffangen, als er in sich zusammensackte.

Vorsichtig schob sie ihn zurück auf die Hängematte. „Am besten verschlafen Sie den Rest einfach", murmelte sie. „Das könnte eine wilde Party werden."

* * *

><p>Mit einem leisen Stöhnen griff Harper sich an die Schläfe. Oder zumindest versuchte er es, doch landeten seine Finger bei dem Versuch irgendwo zwischen seinem linken Auge und der Nase. Er zog die Hand weg und öffnete das Auge. Über sich sah er zwischen achtlos zusammengezimmerten Brettern die Sonne im stahlblauen Himmel. Also war er wieder in dem Verschlag, den Sphex für seine Sklaven vorbehalten hatte.<p>

Vorsichtig zog er auch das andere Augenlid nach oben und sah sich um. Anscheinend war er alleine. War Sphex schon abgeflogen und hatte Tal und Neala mitgenommen? Denkbar war es. Aber wie viel Zeit war inzwischen vergangen?

Harper hustete kurz, um den Sand loszuwerden, der sich in seiner Lunge festgesetzt zu haben schien, gab es aber schnell auf. Sein Hals war so rau, dass es wehtat, und seine Zunge war trocken und geschwollen, als habe er seit Stunden nichts getrunken. Er richtete sich auf und stützte im Sitzen seinen Kopf auf die Hände. Diese Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn noch um. Wörtlich.

Nachdem er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass Herumsitzen ihn auch nicht retten würde, stand er zunächst einmal auf. Gut. Das war zumindest ein Anfang. Aber was jetzt? So sehr er sich sonst darauf verließ, dass jemand, vorzugsweise Dylan, ihn schon retten würde, damit konnte er im Moment nicht rechnen. Nicht dass sie es nicht versuchen würden, aber sie würden wahrscheinlich zu spät kommen.

Er zog mit der Fußspitze einen Kreis in den Sand, drückte zwei Vertiefungen mitten hinein, ergänzte das Gesicht um einen lachenden Mund und verpasste ihm lange Haare aus vertrockneten Halmen.

„Was meinst du, Tyr? Wo Leben ist, da ist auch Hoffnung? Japp, sehe ich genauso. Aber wie kommen wir hier raus?" Er hockte sich vor das Gesicht im Sand, betrachtete es eine Weile und verwischte es dann. „Du wirst mir auch nicht helfen. Hier ist keine nietzscheanische Überlegenheit gefragt, sondern Erderfahrung und ein guter Schuss menschliches Genie." Wieder stand er auf und begann im Schuppen auf und ab zu gehen. An der Tür blieb er stehen und rüttelte kurz an dem Schloss. Dabei fiel ihm ein Brett aus der Wand gleich neben der Tür entgegen. Soviel also dazu.

„Gut, hier rauszukommen ist nicht das Problem. Reinkommen wird da schwieriger." Ihm war klar, dass er auf der Oberfläche des Planeten keine Chance hatte zu überleben. Er musste einen Weg in Sphex' Bunker finden und nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, die Daten aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, falls Hilfe nicht rechtzeitig eintraf.

In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee riss Harper weitere Bretter aus der Wand, bis das Loch groß genug für ihn war. Er kletterte hinaus und schnappte nach Luft, als ihn ein heißer Windstoß im Gesicht traf und die mitgewirbelten Sandkörner seine Haut abschmirgelten. Dann setzte er sich in Trab und versuchte, die getarnte Treppe wiederzufinden. Das war noch schwieriger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, weil der Wind sämtliche Spuren auf dem Boden verwischt hatte und die Tarnung trotz seiner halbherzigen Bemühungen immer noch hervorragend funktionierte.

Nach einigen Minuten stieß er auf die Treppe. Oder anders ausgedrückt, er stieß auf die unterste Stufe, nachdem er alle anderen einzeln mit verschiedenen Körperteilen mitgenommen hatte.

Für einen Moment blieb er einfach liegen und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er sich über seine Entdeckung freuen sollte, aber dann siegte sein Überlebenswille, und er rappelte sich auf, um die Tür zu untersuchen. Er konnte das Material immer noch nicht identifizieren, aber es wirkte ausgesprochen stabil. Aufbrechen konnte er sie sicher nicht, also blieb nur der Weg über die gute alte Elektronik. Man hatte ihm seinen Werkzeuggürtel wieder abgenommen, aber vielleicht konnte er auch mit dem außen angebrachten Empfänger für den Signalgeber etwas anfangen. Vorsichtig zog er an der Abdeckung, bis sie ihm entgegensprang. Darunter lachte ihn ein heilloses Durcheinander an Drähten, Dioden und Platinen an.

„Was zum Geier soll das denn sein?" stieß er belustigt hervor. Dieser Empfänger sah aus, als hätte ihn ein blinder Than mit einer Hand zusammengebastelt. Womöglich, während er sich mit der anderen an einer Keksdose gütlich tat, denn als Harper an einigen Kabeln zog, fielen ihm ein paar Krümel vor die Füße. So etwas passierte wohl zwangsläufig, wenn man sich mit Personal umgab, das einen nicht ausstehen konnte.

Ihm sollte es recht sein. Die Verschaltung war gängiger Standard, nicht zu vergleichen mit den Spielereien, mit denen Sphex so gerne angab. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Harper zwei Kabel gelöst und umgesteckt, und ein leises Klicken zeigte ihm, dass seine Manipulation erfolgreich war. „Sesam öffne dich", grinste er.

* * *

><p>„Wo bleibt Tyr?" fragte Dylan unruhig. „Er hätte vor Stunden wieder da sein sollen, und er reagiert nicht auf meine Funkrufe."<p>

„Du wirst ihn später zurechtweisen müssen." Rommie stieß ihn an und sah demonstrativ in Richtung des Casinos, vor dem ein Nightsider stand und den Eindruck erweckte, als gehöre ihm nicht nur die komplette Station, sondern auch das Alleinrecht auf geschmacklose Kleidung. „Das ist sicher unser... Geschäftspartner."

„Das wird er sein", bestätigte Dylan mit bedauerndem Blick. „Dann lass uns den Herrn mal begrüßen. Scanne ihn nach Waffen."

Sie schlenderten auf ihn zu, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht allzu früh auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, so dass sie mehr Zeit hatten, sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen.

Der Nightsider allerdings hatte sie mit geübtem Blick ausgemacht. Er warf sich in die Brust und stolzierte auf sie zu.

„Sie müssen Captain Hunt sein", sagte er überheblich zu Dylan. „Und du..." Ungeniert musterte er Rommie, die wenig mehr als Ekel für ihn übrig hatte. „Hallo Schatz, ich bin Sphex."

„Kommen wir zum Geschäft", unterbrach Dylan seine wahrscheinlich nicht jugendfreien Gedankengänge. „Sie behaupten, meinen Ingenieur in Ihrer Gewalt zu haben. Bevor ich auch nur daran denke, das Lösegeld zu bezahlen, brauche ich einen Beweis, das verstehen Sie sicher."

„Natürlich." Sphex grinste so gönnerhaft, dass Hunt gerne einige kreative Umgestaltungen an seinem Gesicht vorgenommen hätte. „Hier, ein aktuelles Foto." Er reichte ihm ein Flexi, auf dem ein Bild von Harper zu sehen war. Er schien leicht verletzt zu sein, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Ingenieurs war zu einem ironischen Grinsen verzogen, wie er es gewohnt war. Das und der Mangel an Unterwürfigkeit in Harpers Zügen legte zumindest nahe, dass das Bild echt war.

„Ach, und hier noch eine frische DNA-Probe. Falls Sie mir nicht trauen, was mir zwar nicht verständlich wäre, unter den Menschen aber die Regel zu sein scheint." Sphex gab ihm noch einen kleinen Probenträger, auf dem neben Staub und Krümeln auch etwas Blut zu sehen war.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich die Probe später noch analysieren werde." Dylan hielt inne, als Rommie begann, um den Nightsider herumzugehen, und dann langsam über seinen Rücken strich. „Was tust du da?"

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich liebe diesen Stoff, Schatz. Versprich mir, dass wir nachher noch einkaufen gehen."

Er starrte sie an, für einen Moment vollkommen sprachlos. „Aber sicher", erwiderte er dann in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie einen sehr guten Grund für dieses Verhalten haben musste.

Sphex schien auch etwas verwirrt, aber nicht unbedingt abgeneigt Rommies Annäherung gegenüber. „Sind wir im Geschäft?" fragte er.

„Wir werden als erstes die DNA-Probe analysieren. Das sollte nicht länger als zehn Minuten in Anspruch nehmen."

„Gut, dann also in zehn Minuten." Sphex drehte sich um und ging ins Casino, gefolgt von zwei anderen Nightsidern, die Dylan vorher nicht aufgefallen waren, aber offensichtlich zu ihm gehörten.

* * *

><p>„Als ich ihn gescannt habe, ist mir etwas aufgefallen", sagte Rommie unaufgefordert, als der Nightsider verschwunden war. Sie hielt eine Microdisc hoch. „Das steckte in den Falten seines unsäglichen Kostüms."<p>

„Von Harper?"

„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Seine Fingerabdrücke sind darauf, außerdem Spuren von seinem Blut."

„Kannst du sie auslesen?"

Wortlos zog Rommie ein Datenpad hervor, schob die Disc in einen kleinen Schlitz an der Seite und gab das Pad Dylan. Dieser suchte sich durch das Menü, schüttelte dann aber ratlos den Kopf. „Das ist ein strategisches Handbuch des Commonwealth. Soll das seine Nachricht sein?"

„Darf ich? Ich kann die Daten mit dem abgleichen, was ich in meinen Kampfroutinen habe. Vielleicht finde ich Abweichungen."

„Nur zu."

Rommie nahm das Pad zurück und klickte sich in einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Disc, die so schnell war, dass man ihren Bewegungen kaum folgen konnte. „Fertig", sagte sie dann. „Ich konnte zwei Namen herausfiltern: ‚Tris' und ‚Safar-System'. Außerdem einen mehr als lückenhaften Lageplan von einem Bunker, das Wort ‚Tarnsystem' und Bruchstücke eines schmutzigen Witzes."

„Er muss unterbrochen worden sein. Aber zumindest scheint Tris der Name eines Planeten zu sein."

„Korrekt. Es gibt einen unbewohnten Wüstenplaneten dieses Namens im Safar-System. Weitab von jeglicher Zivilisation."

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?" Dylan sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist Tyr? Wenn er endlich wiederkäme, müssten wir den Nightsider nicht mehr hinhalten."

* * *

><p>Es gab einen Ruck, als die Maru aus dem Slipstream in den Normalraum eintrat und ihre Trägheitsdämpfer nur mit Mühe die abrupte Negativbeschleunigung abfingen.<p>

„Da sind wir", kündigte Beka an. „Linker Hand die gute alte Milchstraße, und hier im Orbit um den wundervollen Planeten Eridanus sehen Sie die Hauptwerft des Intergalaktischen Commonwealth. Wir danken für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und hoffen, dass Sie bald wieder mit uns fliegen. Ich bin Ihr Captain, Beka Valentine." Sie ließ den Steuerknüppel los und schob den Sitz zurück. „Sieh mal." Sie nickte in Richtung der Werft, die man durch das vordere Fenster sehen konnte. „Das sind an die zehn Kandidaten."

Trance trat neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick. Die Werft war beeindruckend: verteilt auf einem guten Teil der Umlaufbahn, lagen Dutzende Schiffe angedockt, die gerade gebaut oder auch repariert wurden. „Wir werden nicht ohne ein Schiff gehen, richtig?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst." Beka fuhr den Pilotensitz wieder in Position, als sie einen Funkspruch empfing. „Wir werden gerufen."

Gesicht und Oberkörper eines etwa 45-jährigen Admirals erschienen auf dem kleinen Bildschirm der Comm-Station. „Captain Valentine, wir haben Sie erwartet."

„Admiral!" Für einen Moment fiel ihr nichts ein. „Wir –„

„Sie haben einiges zu erklären", unterbrach er sie. „Warum ist Captain Hunt nicht an Bord?"

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, er –„

„Sparen Sie sich das. Wir haben Aufzeichnungen von Sicherheitskameras auf Pierpoint Drift. Können Sie mir verraten, warum sich ein Offizier des Commonwealth dort als Taschendieb versucht? In Ihrem Notruf hieß es, die komplette Besatzung der Andromeda Ascendant sei evakuiert worden. Wo sind die Leute? Haben Sie sie auf Epron abgesetzt, damit sie dort eine Bank überfallen?"

„Nein. Es würde mir aber leichter fallen, alles zu erklären, wenn Sie mich ausreden lassen", sagte Beka säuerlich.

„Sie können sich rechtfertigen, wenn Sie in meinem Büro stehen. Ich schicke einen Trupp zu Ihnen, der Sie abholen wird. Das Shuttle wird gleich an ihrem Schiff andocken. Ich erwarte, dass Sie keinen Widerstand leisten." Der Admiral beendete die Verbindung ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Nicht mal vorgestellt hat er sich", beschwerte Beka sich. „Na gut." Sie stand auf und hielt sich kurz am Geländer fest, als das andockende Shuttle unsanft an der Maru aneckte. „Zumindest haben wir eine Audienz. So lange er uns zuhört, ist noch nicht alles verloren."

„Hoffentlich hört er uns auch lange genug zu."

„Sollte ihm plötzlich einfallen, uns einsperren zu wollen, können wir uns immer noch den Weg nach draußen freischießen."

Trance blickte etwas skeptisch drein, widersprach aber nicht.

Die Luftschleuse öffnete sich, und zwei Männer in normaler Dienstuniform, aber mit Gauss-Gewehren bewaffnet, bedeuteten ihnen, das Schiff zu verlassen.

Widerstrebend folgten sie ihnen, und Beka fiel Fuller wieder ein, der friedlich in der Hängematte schlief. Hoffentlich kamen sie nicht auf den Gedanken, die Maru zu durchsuchen.

* * *

><p>„Captain Hunt, kommen."<p>

Dylan wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder wütend sein sollte, als er Tyrs Stimme empfing. Er entschied sich für letzteres. „Tyr, wo waren Sie, verdammt noch mal? Wir verhandeln hier mit dem Nightsider und werden ihm ziemlich bald folgen müssen. Wir brauchen ein Schiff. Jetzt!"

„Keine Sorge." In der Stimme des Nietzscheaners schwang Amüsement mit. „Ich habe bereits eins gefunden. Es wird Ihnen gefallen. Sie finden es auf Deck C, Port 11."

Als Rommie ihn erneut anstieß und in Richtung des Casinos nickte, wo Sphex wieder erschienen war, beschloss er, es dabei bewenden zu lassen. „Wir sind in ein paar Minuten da. Halten Sie sich bereit."

Der Nightsider hatte sie erreicht und warf sich in Pose. „Nun?"

„Die Probe ist echt. Buchen Sie Ihr Geld ab." Hunt gab ihm die Kreditkarte, die Beka auf ihm immer noch unbekannte Weise aufgetrieben hatte.

Sphex drehte die Karte im Licht und grinste zufrieden. Dann zückte er ein Kreditpad, schob die Karte hinein und gab einen Betrag ein. „Hunderttausend. Sehen Sie?" Er hielt das Pad hoch.

„Schon gut. Machen Sie einfach weiter."

„Und... bestätigt. Vielen Dank. Es ist ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen."

„Wo ist mein Ingenieur?"

„Bitte, Captain Hunt. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Sie als Commonwealth-Offizier so naiv sind." Der Nightsider winkte kurz mit der linken Hand, und seine beiden Begleiter, die sich bislang im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, zogen ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf Dylan und Rommie.

„Sie werden ihn nicht freigeben."

„Natürlich nicht. Er ist aufsässig, aber unglaublich hilfreich."

„Ja, das ist Harper", sagte Dylan leise.

Sphex deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Sie werden verstehen, dass ich jetzt gehen muss. Ein großer Geldbetrag muss auf ein anderes Konto umgeleitet werden." Er sah ihn aus kleinen schwarzen Augen an. „Und kommen Sie nicht auf den Gedanken, mir zu folgen." Damit marschierte er in Richtung der Hangardecks, und die zwei Handlanger folgten ihm, ihre Waffen immer noch gehoben.

„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass er noch lebt", stellte Dylan fest. „Das heißt, dass Andromedas KI auch noch intakt sein muss."

Rommie warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu. „Wen retten wir hier eigentlich?" fragte sie ruhig.

Hunt zögerte kurz. „Zwei wertvolle Crewmitglieder und Freunde", sagte er dann.

Sie warteten stumm, bis Sphex und Begleitung aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Anlegepunkt, den Tyr genannt hatte. Dort angekommen, erwartete sie eine handfeste Überraschung.

* * *

><p>Sie betraten das Schiff und fanden einen siegessicher lächelnden Tyr an Bord – zusammen mit einem jungen Perseiden, einer vielleicht zwanzigjährigen humanoiden Frau und drei gefesselten Nightsidern. Einer von ihnen hing kopfunter an einem Schott und stieß wilde Flüche aus.<p>

Dylan trat an ihn heran und neigte den Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Mr. Sphex", sagte er ein wenig verwirrt, aber nicht ganz ohne einen erheiterten Unterton. „So kann sich eine Situation wenden."

„Sie werden Ihren Mechaniker nie wieder sehen", keifte der Nightsider. „Ich habe Freunde! Ich werde –„

Dylan ignorierte sein Gezeter und wandte sich an Tyr. „Auf ein Wort, Mr. Anasazi."

Der Nietzscheaner verdrehte die Augen, da es bei solchen Gesprächen selten bei einem Wort blieb, folgte Hunt aber in den Frachtraum.

* * *

><p>„Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?" fragte Dylan erregt. „Jedes Schiff wäre besser gewesen als dieses."<p>

„Und warum? Denken Sie doch mal nach. Er kann nicht vor uns in seinem Versteck sein, und er wird niemanden warnen, der dort womöglich wartet. Und wenn es Schutzvorrichtungen gibt, wird es hier vermutlich die Codes geben, um sie zu deaktivieren. Außerdem hätte Harper sich auf dem Schiff befinden können, was uns eine langwierige und gefährliche Verfolgungsjagd erspart hätte."

Es war unmöglich, gegen Tyrs Logik zu argumentieren. Er hatte schlicht und einfach Recht.

„Also gut. Aber wie sind Sie eigentlich an Bord gekommen? Und wie haben Sie das Schiff gefunden?"

Tyr lehnte sich lässig an die Wand. „Ich bin dem Geruch nachgegangen. Als er mit seinen Kumpanen aus dem Schiff stieg, habe ich ihn gleich erkannt. Er hat uns immerhin ein Bild zukommen zu lassen."

„Und das Schiff war nicht gesichert?"

„Die beiden Sklaven waren so freundlich, mich hereinzulassen. Sie haben mir außerdem bereits bei der Entschlüsselung einiger der Bordcodes geholfen. Mit ein wenig... Druck, sollten wir den Rest aus dem Nightsider herauspressen können."

Zum ersten Mal seit langem war Dylan sprachlos. Dies war nicht der Plan, den er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, aber er schien ausgezeichnet zu funktionieren.

„Gut, dann machen wir es so." Er hob die Minidisc hoch, die sich in Sphex' Kleidung gefunden hatte. „Harper hat uns eine Nachricht geschickt. Den Standort des Planeten kennen wir. Es war auch von einem Tarnsystem die Rede, also möchten Sie den Flug vielleicht damit verbringen, unseren Gastgeber danach zu fragen. Und es wäre schön, wenn er bei unserer Ankunft tatsächlich noch in der Lage wäre zu reden."

Tyr nickte anerkennend. „Tapferer kleiner Mann", murmelte er mit einem Blick auf die Disc.

* * *

><p>Sie gingen zurück ins Cockpit, wo Rommie begonnen hatte, sich mit den beiden Sklaven zu unterhalten. Sphex hatte mittlerweile ein großes Stück Samt im Mund und nuschelte wütend Unverständliches vor sich hin.<p>

Der Perseide und die junge Frau verstummten, als sie Dylan sahen. Er trat an sie heran. „Und Sie sind?" fragte er.

„Offensichtlich frei", erwiderte der Perseide. „Ich heiße Talqory, und es freut mich, den Captain der Andromeda Ascendant kennen zu lernen. Es wird uns eine Ehre sein, bei der Rettung Ihrer künstlichen Intelligenz zu helfen."

„Nicht zu vergessen Harper", warf die Frau ein. Sie wandte sich an Dylan. „Ich bin Neala Williams."

„Sie wissen alles", informierte Rommie. „Sie waren von Anfang an mit Harper zusammen."

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Als wir abgeflogen sind, nicht besonders gut", gab Neala zu. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

„Gut. Kann einer von Ihnen dieses Schiff fliegen?"

„Ich kann alles fliegen", sagte Neala selbstbewusst und rutschte auf den Pilotensitz. Sie ergriff den Steuerknüppel und lachte kurz auf. „Davon habe ich geträumt, seit ich auf diesem verdammten Kahn angekommen bin."

Dylan hob eine Augenbraue. „Lassen Sie das Schiff bitte heil."

„Keine Sorge. Wir haben hier eine Mission zu erfüllen. Aber wenn wir hier fertig sind, hätte ich das Schiff – und die Ratte – gerne ein Weilchen für mich."

Tyr schien der hitzige Charakter der Schottin zu gefallen, aber Dylan hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir werden sehen", erwiderte er. „Zuerst unser Crewmitglied."

Neala zwinkerte Tal zu. „Ich hab dir gesagt, wir kommen da raus." Sie drückte schnell einige Knöpfe auf einem Schaltpult und holte tief Luft. „Und – Slipstream!" Sie riss den Steuerknüppel nach hinten, und das Schiff wurde in das Portal gezogen.

* * *

><p>Man führte sie in ein großzügig ausgestattetes Büro, wo an einem mächtigen Holzschreibtisch der Admiral saß, mit dem sie schon per Funk gesprochen hatten. Aus eisblauen Augen betrachtete er ihr Näherkommen.<p>

„Captain Valentine", begrüßte er sie wenig freundlich und bedachte Trance mit einem misstrauischen Blick. „Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber seit wir unsere letzte Unterredung hatten, haben sich noch einige weitere Details ergeben, die Sie mir erklären müssen."

„Soll ich bei diesen Details anfangen, oder möchten Sie zuerst einen Überblick?"

„Aus persönlichen Gründen möchte ich zuerst wissen, wo die Besatzung ausgesetzt wurde."

„Auf einem unbewohnten Planeten. Die Koordinaten bekommen Sie später."

Der Admiral stützte sich auf der Schreibtischplatte auf und sah sehr bedrohlich drein. „Weiterhin würde mich interessieren, warum Captain Hunt vor wenigen Minuten eine Transaktion über 100.000 Thronen auf Pierpoint Drift getätigt hat – mit meiner Kreditkarte!"

Beka starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick von seinem Gesicht hinunter zum Schreibtisch, wo ein Schild mit seinem Dienstgrad und Namen in goldgeprägten Lettern stand.

„Admiral – Fuller?"

„Das ist mein Name. Und jetzt die Erklärung. Bitte."

Beka brachte weiterhin kein Wort heraus.

„Ihnen ist wohl klar, dass ich die Transaktion bald rückgängig machen lassen werde", sagte der Admiral kühl.

Jetzt brach es aus ihr heraus. „Tun Sie das ruhig", sagte sie breit grinsend, während sie versuchte, einen ernsthaften Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken.

„Finden Sie das hier in irgendeiner Weise erheiternd?" Jetzt wurde Fuller ungeduldig.

„Nein." Schlagartig wurde sie wieder ernst. „Hören Sie, wir brauchen ein Schiff. Dringend. Es geht um das Leben unseres Ingenieurs und um die KI der Andromeda Ascendant."

„So, Sie brauchen also ein Schiff? Welches darf es denn sein? Wir haben zufällig eines der Glorious Heritage-Klasse übrig, wäre Ihnen das genehm?" Der Admiral schlug auf den Tisch. „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie haben gegen jedes bestehende Gesetz verstoßen, die Crew gefährdet und verraten mir nicht, wo mein Sohn sich aufhält. Und dann haben Sie die Dreistigkeit, ein Schiff im Wert von Milliarden zu fordern, weil Sie einen Zivilisten und eine leicht ersetzbare künstliche Intelligenz retten wollen?"

„Keiner der beiden ist leicht ersetzbar", sagte Trance. „Sie sind wichtig für das Commonwealth, und sie sind wichtig für uns."

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie grundlegend daran beteiligt waren, dass das Commonwealth überhaupt neu gegründet wurde, und dass Sie hier gemütlich hinter Ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen können", fügte Beka wütend an. „Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Dankbarkeit?"

„Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, würde ich über Ihre Forderung lachen. Wenn Sie mir die Koordinaten des Planeten geben, könnte ich aber vielleicht davon absehen, Sie vor ein Kriegsgericht zu stellen."

Beka sah ihn fassungslos an. Sie hatte viel erwartet, aber das nicht. Doch bevor sie sich zu einer unüberlegten Antwort hinreißen lassen konnte, hielt der Admiral inne und sah auf ein Display auf seinem Tisch. „Warten Sie", sagte er und tippte auf eine Schaltfläche. Beka schlich sich etwas näher heran und verrenkte den Hals, um das Display sehen zu können.

Sie riss die Augen auf, als sie Crewman Fuller erkannte. Er befand sich offensichtlich noch an Bord der Maru, und am Bildrand erkannte man eine Kampflanze, die genau auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war.

„Vater", erklang seine Stimme, „bitte, tu was sie sagen. Sie haben mich in ihrer Gewalt, und sie werden mich töten lassen, wenn sie nicht bekommen, was sie wollen. Sie haben mich schon angeschossen. Bitte – diese beiden schrecken vor nichts zurück."

Der Admiral ließ sich schwer auf seinen Sessel fallen, und Beka klappte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Kinnlade hoch, bevor er zu ihr aufsah.

„So tief sind Sie also gesunken", sagte er düster.

„Wir – wir mussten Ihnen zeigen, was ein Menschenleben wert sein kann", improvisierte sie und versuchte, überzeugend entschlossen zu klingen.

Fuller legte die Handflächen aneinander und betrachtete für einen Moment seine Fingerspitzen. „Sie bekommen Ihr Schiff", sagte er. „Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie glücklich damit werden. Irgendwann wird man Sie finden, und das wird eher früher als später sein. Sie können dem Commonwealth nicht entkommen."

„Das ist nun wirklich nichts Neues", sagte Beka resigniert.

„Wir haben nicht viele Schiffe, die einsatzbereit sind." Der Admiral ignorierte ihren Einwurf. „Sie werden auf gar keinen Fall ein Kampfschiff bekommen. Wir haben einen Langstreckenaufklärer, dem die KI noch nicht aufgespielt wurde. Nehmen Sie ihn, oder lassen Sie es."

„Gekauft", sagte Beka schnell. Ob mit Eskorte oder ohne, das war das Beste, das ihnen passieren würde.

„Wann bekomme ich meinen Sohn?"

„Sobald wir in sicherer Entfernung von etwaigen Verfolgern sind, werden wir ihn gehen lassen."

„Und wer garantiert mir für seine Sicherheit?"

„Sie haben das Wort von Dylan Hunt. Es geht uns nur um unsere Crew. Mehr wollen wir nicht."

Ergeben nickte der Admiral. „Ich werde alles vorbereiten lassen."

Beka sah Trance an. „Ich nehme die Maru. Bring du den Aufklärer hier raus."

Mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und unterdrückter Wut winkte Fuller die Wachleute heran. „Bringen Sie sie zur Rurik's Quest. Stellen Sie sicher, dass alles Personal das Schiff verlassen hat, bevor sie es betritt. Ich werde Captain Fredericks informieren."

Die Wachleute salutierten und gingen dann rechts und links neben Trance her, die, ohne sich umzudrehen, das Büro mit leichten, selbstbewussten Schritten verließ.

Der Admiral ignorierte Beka wieder und beugte sich über seine Kommunikationseinheit. „Fuller an Captain Fredericks."

"Sir?" tönte es aus den Lautsprechern.

„Es gibt einen Zwischenfall. Entfernen Sie Ihre Männer von der Rurik's Quest und halten Sie sich vom Hangar fern."

„Sir, darf ich fragen –„

„Nein, dürfen Sie nicht. Diese Aktion geschieht mit meiner Autorisation, und ich werde es vor dem Oberkommando verantworten. Bringen Sie Ihre Leute vom Schiff und erwarten Sie weitere Anweisungen."

„Ja, Sir."

Fuller unterbrach die Transmission. „So. Sie haben, was Sie wollten, aber Sie können sicher sein, dass wir uns wiedersehen."

„Glauben Sie mir, ich hätte das hier auch lieber ruhig und gesittet durchgezogen. Vielleicht verstehen Sie unsere Gründe irgendwann."

Der Admiral legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen und sah sie stumm an. Beka verstand, dass ihre Audienz hiermit beendet war, und ließ es nicht auf weitere Auseinandersetzungen ankommen. Mit einem respektvollen Nicken drehte sie sich um und marschierte aus dem Büro, erleichtert über ihren Erfolg, aber auch schuldbewusst wegen der Art, wie sie ihn erreicht hatten.

* * *

><p>Auf der Maru erwartete sie ein ausgesprochen gut gelaunter Crewman Fuller. „Na, wie haben wir das gemacht?" wollte er wissen.<p>

„Sie haben es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir zu erzählen, dass der Befehlshaber über die Commonwealth-Hauptwerft Ihr Vater ist?"

„Sie haben nicht gefragt."

„Wir hätten uns einiges an Ärger ersparen können. Jetzt ist eine halbe Armee hinter uns her, und wir können von Glück sagen, wenn wir heil davonkommen, nachdem wir Sie abgesetzt haben."

Fuller war ganz offensichtlich enttäuscht, dass seine brillante Idee nicht gewürdigt wurde. „Immerhin haben Sie ein Schiff. Und das war doch die Hauptsache."

„Zumindest damit haben Sie Recht. Werden Sie dem Admiral alles erklären, oder waschen Sie Ihre Hände in Unschuld?"

Für einen Moment zögerte der junge Mann, und ein unentschlossener Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Es würde Ihnen sicher helfen, wenn Sie nicht wegen Entführung gesucht würden."

Beka zuckte die Achseln. „Es kann nicht viel schlimmer sein als ein gestohlenes Schiff."

„Doch. Mein Vater ist hartnäckig und verzeiht nie. Er würde Sie aufspüren und – nein, ich werde es ihm sagen." Ein Zucken in seinem linken Augenlid verriet, dass ihm die Vorstellung, mit dem Zorn seines Vaters konfrontiert zu werden, überhaupt nicht behagte.

„Beka?" Das war Trance über das Kommunikationssystem.

„Ja, Trance?"

„Ich bin an Bord der Rurik's Quest. Sie ist ein wunderschönes Schiff."

„Und sie wird noch schöner sein, wenn sie ihre KI bekommt. Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Mit deinem Glück findest Du die anderen sicher schneller als ich." Beka seufzte leicht, als sie sich anschnallte. „Wir hätten einen Treffpunkt ausmachen sollen."

„Was wird aus mir?" fragte Fuller.

„Sie schließen sich Ihren Kameraden an. Es wird sicher keine Stunde dauern, bis man Sie findet. Es sei denn, ich schüttele sie im Slipstream gründlich ab." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Gut, zwei Stunden. Sie werden es überleben."

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, startete sie die Maschinen, und nachdem Trance das Aufklärungsschiff aus dem Hangar gebracht hatte, öffnete Beka außerhalb des planetaren Orbits ein Slipstream-Portal und lenkte die Maru hinein.

Während sie das Schiff durch den fast organisch wirkenden Tunnel lenkte, dessen netzartige Wände immer in Bewegung zu sein schienen, fiel ihr auf, dass sie vollkommen vergessen hatte, wie ungern Trance im Slipstream war, und dass ihre Navigation einmal fast in einem Desaster geendet hatte. Doch dann kam ihr Trances tapferes Verhalten während des Magog-Angriffes wieder in den Sinn. Damals hatte sie die Andromeda sicher gesteuert, und wenn sie es sich heute nicht zugetraut hätte, hätte sie rechtzeitig etwas gesagt.

* * *

><p>Harper lehnte sich schwer an die Tür, als er sie aufschob. Langsam ging es mit seiner Kondition bergab – die Kühle, die ihm entgegenströmte, erfrischte ihn, aber er brauchte dringend Flüssigkeit. Der Brunnen fiel ihm ein, und nachdem er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, um die erbarmungslose Wüste auszusperren, ging er schnurstracks in den ihm inzwischen wohlbekannten Raum.<p>

Diesmal machte er es sich bequem. Nachdem er einige tiefe Züge aus dem Brunnen genommen hatte, schob er den Sessel gleich daneben, ließ sich in die weichen Polster fallen und schöpfte Wasser in der hohlen Hand, mit dem er sich den Sand von Händen und Gesicht wusch. Die Anspannung, die in diesem Moment von ihm abfiel, war riesig. So riesig, dass für einen Moment seine Erschöpfung überhand nahm und er einnickte.

Doch er schlief nicht lange. Als er ein wenig ausgekühlt war und das Wasser seine Lebensgeister geweckt hatte, fuhr er hoch, schuldbewusst, weil er wusste, dass er einiges vorzubereiten hatte. Nachdem er sich noch einmal ein paar Schlucke aus dem Brunnen gegönnt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum.

Seinen Gürtel hatte man netterweise bei den anderen Werkzeugen in einer Ecke des Raumes deponiert, und mit oft geübten Bewegungen legte er ihn an. Das Gewicht an seiner Hüfte beruhigte ihn, genau wie die Schalttafeln und Konsolen ringsherum.

Er überlegte kurz, was er zu tun hatte. Das Nachdenken fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer – die Datenflut begann wieder, in seinem Hirn hin- und herzuwogen, die Zahlenwürmer reckten jetzt schon in Scharen ihre Köpfe, und in seinem Schädel baute sich ein Druck auf, den er nicht mehr lange würde aushalten können. Trotzdem war ihm seine oberste Priorität klar: er musste dafür sorgen, dass Sphex' Versteck keines mehr war. Und er musste dafür sorgen, dass der Nightsider das nicht mehr würde rückgängig machen können.

Schnell suchte er sich einige zusätzliche Werkzeuge zusammen, darunter ein Dateneingabepad. Er hätte vielleicht auch ein Transferkabel finden können, aber angesichts dessen, was passiert war, als er die Microdisc bespielt hatte, wollte er es nicht riskieren, den Dataport zu benutzen und sich damit vielleicht außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Harper verband das Pad mit der Kontrollkonsole für die Tarnvorrichtung und begann, Eingaben zu machen. Er hatte vor, die Tarnung einfach abzuschalten, doch während er noch daran arbeitete, kam ihm ein besserer Gedanke. „Das ist gut. Jetzt noch etwas mehr Saft auf die Projektionsgeneratoren... Das sollte reichen." Feixend unterbrach er die Verbindung. „Sphex, alte Ratte, du bist so was von fällig. Moment mal – fällig!" Ihm fiel noch etwas anderes ein. Was auch immer geschah, der Nightsider sollte nicht ungeschoren davonkommen.

Kurzentschlossen griff er seine Geräte und begann, nach einem Büro, Aufenthaltsraum oder dergleichen zu suchen.

Bald hatte er etwas Büroähnliches gefunden, in dem sich auch genau das befand, was er jetzt brauchte: Aufzeichnungsgeräte und eine Kommunikationsstation.

Er fuhr die Systeme hoch und begann, seine Nachricht aufzunehmen.

* * *

><p>Rommie betrat den Frachtraum, wo Tyr auf einer Metallkiste saß und die Wand anstarrte. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte sie.<p>

„Natürlich."

Rommie nickte und wollte wieder zurück ins Cockpit gehen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück. „Beschäftigt Sie etwas?" wollte sie wissen.

Tyr seufzte. „Nichts, das ich mit einer Maschine teilen möchte."

„Ich habe entscheidende Vorteile menschlichen Kommunikationspartnern gegenüber. Was Sie mir sagen, wird als streng vertraulich eingestuft, und ich bin ein guter Zuhörer." Sie lächelte kurz. „Geht es um diese Mission?"

„Ja."

„Sie machen sich Sorgen."

„Allerdings." Plötzlich fuhr Tyr hoch, und seine Ruhe wich unverhohlenem Zorn. „Wie kann man sein Leben für einen Computer riskieren wollen? Nur ein vollkommen isolierter – Freak – ohne soziale Kompetenz, würde auf eine solche Idee kommen."

„Finden Sie, dass Harper ein Freak ist?"

Tyr stockte. „Nein", sagte er langsam. „Er ist – einzigartig. Auf seine Art. Und eben das ist eine Maschine nicht."

„Ich bin einzigartig. Genau wie meine Haupt-KI. Wie jede künstliche Intelligenz, die von Commonwealth-Technikern erschaffen wurde."

„Aber bist Du, oder ist irgendeine künstliche Intelligenz es wert, für sie zu sterben?" Der Nietzscheaner sah sie durchdringend an.

„Das kommt auf den Betrachter an", sagte Rommie. „Harper hat eine Wahl getroffen, die mir nicht gefallen hat, aber es war seine Wahl."

„Getrieben von etwas, das er für Liebe hält", schnaubte Tyr.

„Vielleicht ist es das, was seiner Vorstellung von Liebe am nächsten kommt", stimmte Rommie zu. „Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur Freundschaft. Und Loyalität."

Dieser kleine Stich traf Tyr, und er sagte nichts mehr.

Rommie warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zu und verließ dann den Frachtraum.

Was Tyr gesagt hatte, brachte sie zum Nachdenken. Hatten sie Harpers bedingungslose Treue ausgenutzt? Hatten sie zu schnell zugestimmt, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, um ein Netz aus Bits und Bytes zu retten? Oder hatten sie alles richtig gemacht, war Harpers Entscheidung sein wahrer Wille, bestimmt durch echte Gefühle?

Was war echt? Wie definierte man Freundschaft, und wie Liebe, außer durch Messung von Biowerten und Hormonspiegeln?

Rommie schüttelte den Kopf. Beladen mit einer überwältigenden Masse an Daten, überlastete dieser Gedankengang ihre Routinen. Sie würde ihre Überlegungen später abschließen müssen.

* * *

><p>Harper überlegte, sich jetzt nach getaner Arbeit einfach auszuruhen und abzuwarten. Aber er musste wach bleiben, bereit, auf etwaige Funkrufe zu reagieren und Sphex zu empfangen, sollte er zurückkommen.<p>

Also setzte er sich auf den Tisch, auf dem die Kommunikationseinheit angebracht war, und tippte lustlos auf den Tasten herum. Er hatte gedacht, dass die Anwesenheit von Tal und Neala seine Einsamkeit nicht hatte lindern können, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Jetzt, da er wieder ganz alleine war, machte sich eine Leere in ihm breit, die er zuletzt nach dem Tod seiner Eltern gespürt hatte.

Es war nicht nur die Einsamkeit, die Sehnsucht nach menschlicher Nähe, die ihn quälte, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass ihm plötzlich all die Perspektiven genommen worden waren, die die Andromeda und ihre Mission ihm geboten hatten. Als Teil des neuen Commonwealth hatte er etwas bewirken können, selbst wenn sich ihre hehren Ziele in Form von neuen Regeln und zwielichtigen Kompromissen teilweise verselbständigt hatten.

Was, wenn sie kein neues Schiff fanden? Wenn er Andromedas KI einfach in eine, zugegeben ziemlich große, Kiste laden musste, wo sie gepackt bis in alle Ewigkeit schlummern würde?

Er rieb sich die Schläfen. Das war grotesk – für Andromeda wäre es die gleiche Situation wie beim letzten Mal, als sie eingefroren wurde. Nur würde sie diesmal die Zeiten nicht so unbeschadet überdauern, und selbst wenn sie jemals wieder aktiviert wurde, wer würde dann da sein, um erneut mit ihr die Welt zu retten?

Sein Kopf summte vor wilden Gedanken und rapide ansteigender neuronaler Aktivität. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die elektrischen Entladungen seine synaptischen Verschaltungen destabilisierten.

Wenn er Andromeda retten wollte, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war, ob er sie tatsächlich vor der Löschung bewahrte oder sie nur herauszögerte, musste er handeln. Das Equipment, das Sphex in seinem Büro aufgebaut hatte, sah aus, als habe er für ausreichend Speicherkapazität gesorgt.

Harper rutschte vom Tisch und ging mit schweren Schritten zum Kontrollraum zurück. Er brauchte ein Transferkabel.

* * *

><p>„Hier sind wir." Beka löste ihre Gurte und nickte Fuller zu. „Ab hier trennen sich unsere Wege."<p>

„Schade eigentlich", erwiderte er. „Ich wüsste gerne, wie es mit Ihnen weitergeht."

Beka lächelte. „Oh, keine Sorge", sagte sie. „Sie werden von uns hören."

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann, damit Sie für eine Weile Ihre Ruhe haben."

„Das wird nicht viel sein. Trotzdem danke. Auch für Ihre Hilfe mit dem Lösegeld. Und ehrlich gesagt, gefiel mir Ihre kleine schauspielerische Einlage auch nicht schlecht."

Fullers Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Ich wusste, Sie würden es mögen."

Beka stand auf. „Jetzt aber raus hier."

„Bringen Sie mich zur Tür?"

„Natürlich. Ich muss doch dafür sorgen, dass Sie mein Schiff auch wirklich verlassen."

Sie war an der gleichen Stelle gelandet, an der sie auch die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder abgesetzt hatten, und die Crew hatte sich nicht weit weg bewegt. Im einigem Abstand beobachteten sie die Szene, als Beka die Ausstiegsluke öffnete.

„Sagen Sie Captain Hunt, dass es mir eine Ehre war, unter seinem Kommando zu dienen", sagte Fuller noch. Dann fiel er Beka ohne weitere Umstände um den Hals.

Verwirrt erwiderte sie seine Umarmung, löste sich dann aber schnell wieder von ihm. „Ich muss los", erklärte sie. „Sie wissen ja: zuviel zu tun und zu wenig Leute."

„Natürlich." Fuller trat ein paar Schritte zurück, und Beka schloss das Schott. Dieser Junge brauchte eindeutig etwas mehr weibliche Gesellschaft.

* * *

><p>Trance dirigierte die Rurik's Quest vorsichtig durch den Slipstream. Heilfroh, dass es auf diesem Schiff, anders als auf der Andromeda, eine Sitzgelegenheit für den Piloten gab, verließ sie sich rein auf ihre Intuition, als sie den schlangengleichen Windungen folgte.<p>

Mit einem Ruck verließ das Schiff den Slipstream, und sie wusste, dass sie wieder einen Schritt näher an Harpers Aufenthaltsort war. Trotzdem ging die Suche quälend langsam vonstatten.

In diesem Moment zeigte ein Symbol in einer Ecke des Hauptschirms an, dass gerade ein Datenpaket eingegangen war. Trance rief die Nachricht auf, und auf dem Schirm erschien das etwas mitgenommene Gesicht von Harper. Jetzt war selbst sie überrascht.

„Hallo Leute", sagte er. „Dies ist eine Nachricht von Sphex – wenn euch jemals teure Gerätschaften oder unersetzbare Technologie abhanden gekommen sind, solltet ihr den Namen kennen. Sphex hat beschlossen, einen kleinen Garagenverkauf zu veranstalten. Wenn ihr also euer Zeug für wenig Geld zurückhaben wollt, solltet ihr zu diesen Koordinaten kommen." Er drückte einen Knopf. Unter seinem Gesicht wurden einige Zahlenreihen eingeblendet, die sofort in den Navigationscomputer gespeist wurden. „Der Bazar ist eröffnet, ihr könnt es gar nicht verfehlen. Und vergesst nicht, ein bisschen Werbung zu machen. Wir verkaufen nur, so lange der Vorrat reicht, also beeilt euch. Sie hörten eine Übertragung von Seamus Zelazny Harper, freies Genie und Eigentum von niemandem."

Damit war die Nachricht beendet. Mit erneutem Erstaunen registrierte Trance, dass der Computer die Nachricht sofort weiterleitete. Harper schien eine Funktion eingebaut zu haben, die dafür sorgte, dass die Botschaft sich selbst verbreitete, was weitaus effektiver als ein einfacher Funkruf war.

Sie lächelte, wusste aber, dass sie sich jetzt beeilen musste. Wenn dieser Sphex nur halb so viel Schaden angerichtet hatte, wie sie vermutete, würde es im Orbit um den Planeten innerhalb weniger Stunden von schwer bewaffneten Raumschiffen nur so wimmeln.

Sie setzte einen Kurs und öffnete das nächste Slipstream-Portal.

* * *

><p>Das Datenkabel lag neben ihm auf dem Tisch, als Harper schnell einige Downloadroutinen programmierte und einen Sicherheitscode einfügte. Genug Speicherkapazität bot das hochmoderne Terminal, aber er würde bis zur letzten Sekunde warten. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass die KI jetzt noch in die falschen Hände fiel.<p>

Ein dumpfer Schmerz schien ihm die Augen aus dem Schädel drücken zu wollen, und ihm war speiübel, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich bewusst aufs Atmen konzentrieren musste, weil seine Lungen es hin und wieder einfach zu vergessen schienen. Langsam ging es zu Ende, stellte er fest, und er quälte seine geschundenen Hirnwindungen mit der Frage, wo er die Grenze setzen sollte. Er steckte das Transferkabel in das Terminal ein und verband das andere Ende mit seinem Dataport.

Er würde weiter warten. Er würde Andromeda nicht mit in den Tod reißen, aber er würde bis zum letzten Moment durchhalten.

* * *

><p>Beka schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, nachdem sie sich die Nachricht angesehen hatte, die gerade auf der Maru eingelaufen war. Harper und seine wahnwitzigen Ideen. Die Koordinaten waren nicht allzu weit von ihrem Standort, wie sie feststellte. Umso besser – so würde sie vielleicht der gesammelten Flotte der Freien Händler-Allianz zuvorkommen.<p>

* * *

><p>„Wir sind da", meldete Neala. „Tris. Ein riesiger Klumpen Staub und Steine am Ende des Universums."<p>

„Wir brauchen die genauen Koordinaten des Verstecks", sagte Dylan.

„Ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig", erwiderte Neala langsam, während sie auf die Oberfläche des Planeten starrte.

Die anderen folgten ihrem Blick.

„Was –„ Hunt traute seinen Augen nicht. „Was ist das?"

Rommie trat einen Schritt vor. „Für mich sieht es aus wie ein riesiger, leuchtend grüner Pfeil."

„Danke", entgegnete er trocken.

„Gern geschehen."

Neala kicherte. „Er muss die Tarnvorrichtung modifiziert haben, so dass sie ein anderes Bild projiziert. Grandios!"

Langsam überwand Dylan sein Erstaunen. „Gut, dann – bringen Sie uns runter. Der Kurs dürfte klar sein."

„Wir sollten ihn rufen", sagte Tyr. „Vielleicht hat er Verteidigungssysteme aktiviert. Wir befinden uns auf dem Schiff des Nightsiders, er könnte überreagieren."

„Sie haben Recht", bestätigte Neala. „Wer möchte?" Sie tippte kurz auf das Panel vor sich. „Der Kanal ist offen."

„Mr. Harper, hier ist Captain Hunt. Empfangen Sie mich?"

Für einige lange Sekunden war es erdrückend still. „Und wie!" klang dann eine junge, sich fast überschlagende Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. „Dylan, bin ich froh, Sie zu hören. Rommie, bist du auch da?"

„Ich bin hier, Harper."

„Mann! Ich könnte euch küssen!" Er klang erschöpft. „Leute, ich habe euch einen Wegweiser gebastelt."

„Der war nicht zu übersehen", sagte Dylan.

„Dann machen Sie, dass Sie hier runterkommen. Mir platzt gleich der Schädel, und das meine ich wörtlich."

Auf Hunts Zeichen hin beendete Neala die Verbindung und setzte zur Landung an.

* * *

><p>Schwer atmend stützte Harper den Kopf auf seine Hände. Sie hatten es geschafft, sie waren hier. Seine Schultern bebten, und er wusste selber nicht, ob es ein Krampf oder die immense Erleichterung war. Überhaupt wusste er nicht mehr sehr viel, außer dass er schnellstmöglich hier raus musste. Schnell zog er das Transferkabel heraus und steckte es ein. Er hielt sich die Schläfe, als er aufstand und aus dem Büro stolperte, den Gang entlang und dorthin, wo er den Ausgang vermutete. Seine Orientierung war zum Teufel, aber bald stieß er gegen eine Tür aus einem nicht definierbaren Material. Hier ging es nach draußen, so weit konnte er noch denken.<p>

Er schob die Tür auf und reckte das Gesicht dankbar der heißen, staubigen Wüstenluft entgegen, die ihm entgegenschlug. Mühsam kletterte er die Treppe hinauf, und nicht weit entfernt sah er ein Schiff auf dem Boden aufsetzen. Sofort öffnete sich der Ausstieg, und fünf Gestalten stiegen aus.

Harper kniff die Augen zusammen. Dylan, Rommie, Tyrs unverkennbare Silhouette, außerdem – Neala und Tal? Das war für den Moment zu verwirrend, und er akzeptierte die Anwesenheit der ungewöhnlichen Truppe ohne weiteres Nachdenken.

Tyr verfiel in Laufschritt, als er ihn sah, und auch Rommie und Dylan beschleunigten ihr Tempo. Harper trottete einfach nur noch vorwärts und wäre glatt an ihnen vorbeigelaufen, hätte Tyr ihn nicht an den Schultern festgehalten.

* * *

><p>„Harper, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Dylan.<p>

„Nein. Download. Jetzt." Der junge Ingenieur konnte anscheinend kaum noch die Augen offen halten, und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

Dylan sah Rommie besorgt an. „Jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt für Bekas Auftritt." Er versuchte, direkten Blickkontakt mit Harper herzustellen. „Noch nicht. Halten Sie nur noch eine kleine Weile durch. Können Sie laufen?"

„Das ist doch Zeitverschwendung", knurrte Tyr und packte sich Harper einfach über die Schulter.

Rommie blinzelte. War das ihr eigener Datenoverload, oder hatte sie gerade ein Déjà-vu?

* * *

><p>Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, diesmal zurück zu Sphex' Schiff. Tal und Neala trabten vor ihnen her, und kaum waren sie an Bord, saß die Schottin auch schon wieder am Steuer. „Wohin?" rief sie.<p>

„Fürs Erste in den Orbit", wies Dylan sie an.

Sie startete, und kurz nachdem sie abgehoben hatten, bemerkte sie eine eingegangene Nachricht. „Wir haben Post." Sie öffnete das Datenpaket, während sie mit der freien Hand steuerte.

Harper, der sich auf Tyr stützte, hob den Kopf und lachte leise, als er seine eigene Botschaft sah. Seine Augen blitzten, und er sah Sphex an, der noch immer am Schott baumelte. „Gefällt dir nicht, was?"

Der Nightsider zappelte hysterisch und gab wütende Geräusche von sich, die glücklicherweise durch seinen Knebel gedämpft wurden.

„Ein Schiff verlässt den Slipstream", meldete Neala.

„Wer auch immer es ist, wird vermutlich ziemlich aufgebracht sein", sagte Dylan. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir von hier verschwinden."

„Wir werden gerufen."

„Identifizieren Sie sich." Das war Bekas Stimme.

„Beka!"

„Dylan?"

„Ja. Haben Sie ein Schiff?"

„Allerdings. Trance fliegt es. Wenn sie die gleiche Nachricht bekommen hat wie ich, dürfte sie bald hier sein. Haben Sie Harper?"

„Ja."

„Gott sei dank."

Neala schaltete sich wieder ein. „Ein weiteres Schiff aus dem Slipstream."

Nach einer Pause meldete sich Beka wieder. „Ruhig bleiben. Es ist Trance."

„Bringen Sie uns dicht davor, Neala. Ich möchte es sehen", sagte Dylan.

Die junge Frau nickte und lenkte das Schiff in eine sanfte Kurve. Langsam erschien ein schlankes, kleines Raumschiff vor ihnen, das sehr wendig aussah.

„Darf ich vorstellen?" meldete sich nun auch Trance. „Die Rurik's Quest."

„Ein Langstreckenaufklärer." Hunt wirkte nicht sehr begeistert.

Auch Rommie musterte das Schiff genau. „Neueste Bauart. Die HRCs sind gute Schiffe. Ausdauernd, große Speicherkapazitäten, und sie sind ausreichend bewaffnet."

„Es dürfte niemanden überraschen, dass inzwischen noch mehr Gäste zur Party erschienen sind", schaltete Neala sich wieder ein. „Drei Schiffe in den letzten zehn Sekunden, und noch sind sie verwirrt genug wegen des Wegweisers, dass sie uns nicht beachten. Wenn ich dann noch anmerken dürfte, dass wir uns auf dem Schiff des momentan meistgesuchten Verbrechers in diesem Sonnensystem befinden?"

„Dann sollten wir verschwinden", erwiderte Dylan knapp. „Beka – Sie führen uns. Trance, sind Sie noch bei uns?"

„Ja, Captain." Es klang, als hätte sie durchaus Spaß an der Sache.

„Also los."

* * *

><p>Ein Slipstreamportal öffnete sich, und nacheinander stahlen sich die drei Schiffe hinein. Als das Portal sich schloss, blieb nur ein gelber Planet mit einem leuchtend grünen Pfeil auf seiner Oberfläche zurück, in dessen Orbit ständig weitere Schiffe erschienen.<p>

* * *

><p>Harper, dem die schon fast nicht mehr erwartete Rettung und der Anblick von einem an den Füßen aufgehängten Sphex einen neuen Schub an Energie versetzt hatte, machte sich von Tyr los und sah Rommie lange an. „Doch, das war es wert", sagte er schließlich mühsam, aber mit der Andeutung eines Grinsens. Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und rutschte langsam zu Boden. Jetzt konnte es ihm doch wirklich niemand mehr übel nehmen, wenn er sich für einen Moment ausruhte.<p>

„Harper!" Rommie kniete sich neben ihn, und auch Tyr ging neben dem Ingenieur in die Hocke. „Sie müssen wach bleiben, hören Sie?" sagte Rommie eindringlich.

Er nickte unbeholfen, und es sah fast wie ein Kopfschütteln aus. „Ist nicht so einfach. Diese verdammten Würmer."

„Würmer?" Sie blickte zu Dylan auf. „Wir müssen uns beeilen", drängte sie.

Hunt nickte. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

Und tatsächlich verließen sie wenige Sekunden später den Slipstream. Die Maru und Sphex' Schiff dockten an der Rurik's Quest an, und alle bis auf Beka und die immer noch gefesselten Nightsider versammelten sich auf der Brücke des Aufklärers.

„Wie sind Sie an das Schiff gekommen?" fragte Dylan, aber Trance wehrte ab.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", sagte sie.

„Nein, keine Zeit." Harper verstand selber nicht, was ihn noch auf den Beinen hielt. „Rommie, du zuerst."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf ein Kontrollpanel der Steuerkonsole. Er gab schnell einige Befehle ein, und der androide Avatar rührte sich nicht, als die gewaltige Datenflut in den Hauptspeicher der Rurik's Quest floss. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann atmete Rommie sichtlich erleichtert auf.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen zog Harper das Datenkabel aus seinem Werkzeuggürtel und verband sein neurales Interface mit einer Computerschnittstelle, während alle anderen nur hilflos zusehen konnten.

„Raus mit euch", sagte er mit in die Ferne gerichtetem Blick und löste den Transfer aus.

* * *

><p>Es war, als sei in seinem Kopf ein Orkan entfesselt worden. Die Zahlenreihen erhoben sich, alle in einer Bewegung, und rasten wild durcheinander, bis sie auf den Dataport als einzigen Ausgang trafen. Als sei ein Ventil geöffnet worden, spürte Harper, wie nach dem ersten, grauenhaften Schmerz der Druck in seinem Schädel nachließ, wie die stählernen Zähne sich von ihm lösten, als sie ihre neue Heimat witterten. Schneller, als er die Erleichterung als greifbaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war es vorbei. Eine dumpfe Leere machte sich in ihm breit.<p>

„Ich glaube, das war's", sagte er in die Richtung, in der er seine Freunde vermutete. Dann brach er zusammen.

* * *

><p>Tyr, der gleich neben Harper stand, streckte nur seine Arme aus, als der Ingenieur die Augen verdrehte und in sich zusammensackte, und ließ ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden nieder.<p>

Trance beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Er lebt."

„Bringen Sie ihn auf die Krankenstation", ordnete Dylan an.

Trance nickte und folgte Tyr, der seine leichte Last trug, als spüre er sie gar nicht.

„Beka, sind Sie bereit?"

„Immer", kam die Antwort von der Maru.

„Die Grundstruktur haben wir aufgespielt. Sie sind dran."

„Temporäre Einstellungen sind auf dem Weg."

Mehrere Anzeigen bestätigten den Eingang eines gewaltigen Datenpakets.

„Transfer erfolgreich", bestätigte Dylan. „Sie können jetzt auf die Rurik's Quest kommen." Er atmete tief durch. „Können wir sie aktivieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Logarithmen Harper zur Kompression verwendet hat. Wenn ich ein Standardprogramm benutze, bekommen wir womöglich nicht das, was wir wollen." Rommie machte eine Pause. „Im Übrigen wäre es schön, wenn er dabei sein könnte."

Dylan sah sie nachdenklich an. „Also gut", sagte er dann. „Wir haben einen harten Tag hinter uns." Als er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass seit der Zerstörung der Andromeda keine zwölf Stunden vergangen waren. Diesen Tag konnte man wahrhaftig hart nennen. „Wir sollten uns ausruhen und uns mit dem Schiff vertraut machen. Talqory, Miss Williams – bleiben Sie noch eine Weile bei uns?"

Die Angesprochenen berieten sich leise. „Gerne", erwiderte Tal dann. „Wir möchten allerdings bald abreisen."

„Und Sphex' Schiff mitnehmen", ergänzte Neala. „Soviel schuldet er uns. Eigentlich noch viel mehr. Aber wenn wir uns mit seinem Schiff den Sklavenaufständen anschließen können, könnten wir mit seinen Mitteln einiges an den Zuständen in diesem Universum ändern. Vorher müssen wir aber ein paar Umbauten erledigen."

„Das sollte machbar sein", stimmte Dylan zu. „Suchen Sie sich Quartiere aus und bleiben Sie, solange Sie möchten."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich kurz und begannen dann, auf dem Schiff herumzustreunen.

Dylan stützte sich mit einer Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Pilotensitzes. Müde sah er Rommie an. „Und was tun wir jetzt?"

„Ich werde für eine Weile in den Wartungsmodus gehen und Systemkontrollen in meinem Neuralnetz durchführen. Ganz unbeschadet hat mein Speicher diese Tortur nicht überstanden. Und Sie sollten sich auch ausruhen, Captain."

Dylan lächelte. „Ist das ein Befehl?"

„Nein. Aber im Moment bleibt nicht viel anderes zu tun als zu warten."

* * *

><p>Als sie das Medizindeck erreichten, ließ Tyr Harper auf eine Liege gleiten, und Trance sah sich um. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie die Ausstattung sah, die durchdachter und umfangreicher war als die der Andromeda. Natürlich – ein Schiff, das möglicherweise jahrelang in unerforschtem Gebiet unterwegs war, musste der Crew die bestmögliche Versorgung bieten, unabhängig von Commonwealth-Einrichtungen und zivilisierten Welten.<p>

Schnell öffnete sie einige Schubladen und griff zielsicher nach Neurostimulatoren, Sensorpads und Dermasprays.

Tyr trat einen Schritt zurück. „Können Sie ihm helfen?"

„Ich denke schon." Sie klebte die Pads an Harpers Stirn und Schläfen und betrachtete die Werte, die der Kontrollmonitor auswarf. „Sein EEG ist instabil – der Overload hat seine synaptischen Verbindungen geschädigt. Außerdem haben sich mikroskopisch kleine Risse in den cerebralen Gefäßen gebildet, und die Blutungen verursachen starken Hirndruck. Sein Atem- und Kreislaufzentrum wurden in Mitleidenschaft gezogen." Sie bemerkte Tyrs fragenden Blick. „Er wird es schaffen, aber ich muss schnell arbeiten." Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er hat diese Daten viel zu lange in seinem Gehirn gehabt."

„Retten Sie ihn einfach." Der Nietzscheaner warf noch einen schwer zu deutenden Blick auf Harper und verließ den Raum.

Trance fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Die äußeren Verletzungen, die der Ingenieur sich zugezogen hatte, waren schnell versorgt. Sie wusste genau, was zu tun war. Der menschliche Körper war, wie jedes Werk der Natur, ein Wunder an ineinandergreifenden Faktoren, die auf das Feinste aufeinander abgestimmt waren, ein fragiles Gleichgewicht, das trotzdem unglaublich widerstandsfähig war. Und doch war er im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Lebensformen so einfach zu verstehen.

Sie injizierte eine Dosis Nanobots, die Neuronen regenerieren und die axonale Aussprossung in den geschädigten Hirnbereichen beschleunigen sollten, und legte dann sanft ihren Handrücken auf Harpers Stirn.

Alles andere war eine Frage von genügend Zeit und seinem Kampfeswillen, aber sie konnte es ihm leichter machen. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand zurück und berührte dann leicht seine Wange mit ihren Lippen. Ein kaum wahrzunehmender goldener Schimmer blieb zurück und breitete sich über Harpers Gesicht aus, bevor er sich verlor.

Trance sah auf den Monitor, wo die steilen Zacken aus der EEG-Kurve verschwanden und einem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Delta-Rhythmus Platz machten. „Ruh dich aus", sagte sie leise.

„Trance?" Beka stand in der Tür. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er schläft jetzt. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber wenn er aufwacht, ist er wieder ganz der Alte."

Beka verzog in gespielter Enttäuschung das Gesicht. „Hättest du nicht dafür sorgen können, dass er so etwas wie Manieren bekommt?"

„Das würdest du doch gar nicht wollen", lächelte Trance.

„Da hast du Recht. Wenn er sich benehmen könnte, wäre es einfach nicht mehr Harper."

* * *

><p>Natürlich konnte Dylan sich nicht einfach ausruhen. Nachdem er die Nightsider in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Beka und Trance. Er fand sie gleich vor dem Medizindeck auf dem Boden sitzend, jede mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand.<p>

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

„Wenn Sie Harper meinen, er wird wieder", entgegnete Beka. „Möchten Sie sich zu uns setzen? Es ist noch Tee da."

„Gerne. Bleiben Sie sitzen, ich hole selber welchen. Drinnen?" Er deutete auf die Tür.

„Ja. Ne'holländische Kamille, gut für die Nerven."

Dylan öffnete die Tür und betrat die Krankenstation. Als er den einzigen Patienten entdeckte, vergaß er für einen Moment den Tee. Zögerlich trat er näher an die Liege heran, auf der Trance in der Zwischenzeit eine leichte Decke über Harpers Körper gebreitet und fast bis zu seinem Kinn hochgezogen hatte.

Hunt brauchte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, was an diesem Anblick ihn so verwirrte. Er hatte seinen Bordingenieur selten so ruhig gesehen. Harper war einfach immer in Bewegung, egal was er tat. Und wenn der Rest seines Körpers einmal stillhielt, konnte man sicher sein, dass sein Mundwerk das mehr als ausglich. Selbst die Infektion mit Magog-Larven hatte seine Aktivität nicht reduziert, im Gegenteil – als man ihm nur noch wenige Stunden zu leben gegeben hatte, war er energiegeladener gewesen als je zuvor.

„Wen retten wir hier eigentlich?" Fast konnte Dylan Rommies Stimme noch hören. Wen hatte er retten wollen? Er wusste es nicht. Die Befreiung Harpers und die Rettung von Andromedas KI waren untrennbar verknüpft gewesen, und er selbst hatte nicht viel über seine Motivation nachgedacht. Zumindest Rommie schien aber den Eindruck bekommen zu haben, dass es ihm mehr um die KI gegangen war.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das zerschundene junge Gesicht. Harper konnte eine Nervensäge sein, aber wie oft hatte er die Andromeda davor bewahrt, mitten im Kampf in Stücke zu zerfallen. Wie oft hatte er Systeme repariert und sich nächtelang aufgerieben, damit das Schiff einsatzbereit blieb, ganz zu schweigen von den Verbesserungen, die er sich hatte einfallen lassen. Und auch wenn alte Commonwealth-Pläne die Vorlage gewesen waren, so war doch Rommie als Avatar sein Werk.

Warum hatte er sich jetzt auch noch diese Last aufgeladen? War es die logische Fortsetzung seiner Bemühungen, das Schiff instand zu halten? Nein, dahinter steckte weitaus mehr. Sie alle waren im Laufe der Jahre zusammengewachsen und hatten mehr als einmal ihr Leben füreinander riskiert. So weit zu gehen, buchstäblich den eigenen Kopf für die KI des Schiffes hinzuhalten, war allerdings etwas, das nicht jeder von ihnen zu tun bereit gewesen wäre. Die Gründe dafür steckten irgendwo in dem kleinen, regungslosen Körper auf der Liege. Ob im Kopf oder im Herzen, vermochte Dylan nicht zu entscheiden, und er wusste, dass er vermutlich nie fragen würde.

Nach einem letzten Blick ging er zu einer Arbeitsfläche an der Wand, wo er die Teekanne ausgemacht hatte, goss sich eine Tasse ein und ging wieder hinaus auf den Gang.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert", sagte Beka fröhlich. „Haben Sie die Kamille extra gepflückt?"

„Nein, ich – musste noch über etwas nachdenken." Er ließ sich zwischen den beiden nieder und sah erst nach links zu Beka, dann nach rechts zu Trance. „Und jetzt verraten Sie mir bitte, wie Sie an einen HRC gekommen sind. Haben wir in den nächsten Tagen Besuch zu erwarten, auf den ich mich einstellen sollte?"

„Ich fürchte ja", gab Beka zu. „Wir hatten ungewöhnliche Hilfe, und man hat uns das Schiff nicht ganz freiwillig gegeben."

„Wir befinden uns also an Bord eines gestohlenen Aufklärers, und das halbe Commonwealth sucht nach uns?"

„Hmm – fast richtig. Ich würde sagen, das ganze Commonwealth."

„Das ist allerdings ein Problem." Dylan nippte an seinem Tee.

„Werden wir es zurückgeben? Ich meine, die Chancen, dass wir ersatzweise einen schweren Kreuzer bekommen, sind eher mager."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Es ist in der letzten Zeit schwierig geworden, zu sagen, ob das neue Commonwealth wirklich das ist, wofür wir zwei Jahre lang gekämpft haben. Und irgendjemand muss ja die Fahne für die alten Werte hochhalten."

„Ich wittere Abtrünnigkeit."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich bin lediglich dagegen, das zu verraten, was ich nach 300 Jahren mühsam wieder aufgebaut habe. Und ich bin als Soldat der Regierung verpflichtet."

„Vergessen Sie dabei nicht, dass die Regierung sich Ihnen gegenüber nicht verpflichtet gefühlt hat", wandte Trance ein.

„Das ist keine einfache Entscheidung", sagte Dylan. „Und ich werde sie nicht leichtfertig treffen. Wenn noch etwas ist – Sie finden mich auf der Brücke. Hier." Er drückte Beka seine Tasse in die Hand, stand auf und ging den Gang hinunter.

Als er um eine Ecke verschwunden war, sah Beka Trance an und grinste. „Er hat es nicht kategorisch abgelehnt. Ich möchte fast wetten, wir bekommen unser Hündchen."

„So ein Hündchen kann eine Menge Ärger bereiten", erwiderte das goldene Wesen. „Bist du sicher, dass du all das wegwerfen willst, an dem du so hart gearbeitet hast? Wir sprechen hier nicht einfach davon, das Schiff zu behalten. Wir würden uns damit gegen das Commonwealth stellen, das wieder zu einer Macht herangewachsen ist, mit der man nicht einfach Fangen spielt. Und an der Regierung ist auch nicht alles schlecht. Es gibt gute und böse Leute, die dort etwas zu sagen haben."

„Und ich habe dringend vor, die Guten zu unterstützen. Aber wenn wir das Schiff einfach zurückgeben, landen wir mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf irgendeinem Gefängnisplaneten. Wenn wir frei sind, sogar vogelfrei, haben wir die Chance, wenn wir die Welt schon nicht retten können, sie doch zumindest ein bisschen besser zu machen."

Trances Augen glitzerten, als spiegelten sich in ihnen die Sterne. „Das hört sich an, als hätte ich es sagen können. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was die Zukunft bringt, aber besser machen können wir sie."

* * *

><p>Dylan ließ sich auf dem Pilotensitz nieder und versuchte, sich mit der neuen Umgebung anzufreunden. Die Rurik's Quest war zu verschieden von der Andromeda Ascendant, um die beiden Schiffe miteinander vergleichen zu wollen. Für ihren Zweck, Aufklärung und Erforschung unbekannter Abschnitte des Raums fernab von erkundeten Slipstreamrouten, war die Rurik's Quest perfekt ausgestattet, und ihre Bewaffnung war auch recht ansehnlich, aber sie war nicht von Natur aus ein Kampfschiff. Das Kommando auf HRCs führte gewöhnlich ein ziviler Wissenschaftler, ein Offizier hatte meist nur beratende Funktion und übernahm im Konfliktfall die Führung.<p>

Er als Captain der Ehrengarde fühlte sich hier fehl am Platz – er war Soldat, kein Forscher.

Wenn er sich schon so unwohl fühlte, was würde Andromeda dann erst zu ihrer neuen Heimat sagen? Aber so wie es im Moment aussah, würden sie sich eingewöhnen müssen, denn die Regierung von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen, würde schwierig, wenn nicht unmöglich werden.

Die nächsten zehn Stunden verbrachte er damit, sich Gedanken über ihre Situation zu machen, hin und wieder das Schiff durch den Slipstream in ein anderes Sonnensystem zu bringen, damit man sie weniger leicht aufspüren konnte, und zwischendurch den Hauptschirm anzustarren, auf dem sich nach jedem Standortwechsel ein anderes Panorama bot. Schlaf fand er trotz seiner allmählich aufkommenden Erschöpfung nicht.

Unerwartet betrat dann Rommie das Kommandodeck. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich vor Dylan aufgebaut hatte.

„Ich hoffe, es sind gute", seufzte er.

„Das denke ich schon." Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich war gerade auf der Krankenstation. Trance lässt ausrichten, dass Harper dabei ist aufzuwachen."

„Das betrachte ich als gute Neuigkeiten." Dylan sprang auf und verließ die Brücke, dicht gefolgt von Rommie.

* * *

><p>Er hatte geträumt. Zuerst waren es düstere, verwirrende Bilder gewesen, Angst einflößende Visionen von schwarzen Wassermassen, durchzuckt von weißblauen Blitzen, und von schlangenartigen Seeungeheuern, die ihn zu verschlingen suchten. Doch dann hatte er, hilflos im lähmend kalten Wasser treibend, einen goldenen Schimmer im dunklen Himmel entdeckt, der sich wie feinster Sand über das Firmament ausbreitete, sich auf die Wellen legte und sie glättete. Es war, als habe das Universum gemerkt, dass es bei der Erschaffung dieser Welt etwas vergessen hatte, und schnell noch eine Handvoll Sternenstaub hinzugefügt.<p>

Für einen Moment hatte Harper geglaubt, in dem goldenen Funkeln Trances Gesicht zu erkennen, aber der Augenblick verging zu schnell, um ihn fassen zu können. Dann hatte er sich einfach fallen lassen, und statt unterzugehen, wurde er von den sanften Wellen getragen.

Später, viel später, veränderte sich die Umgebung erneut. Unter sich spürte er plötzlich festen Grund, nicht unangenehm hart, aber flach und unbeweglich. Und selbst durch die geschlossenen Augenlider fiel ihm das Licht auf, das auf ihn herabschien. Er öffnete die Augen.

„Willkommen zurück", hörte er jemanden sagen. Das klang ganz nach Beka. Und wirklich, sie stand gleich neben ihm und lächelte auf ihn herab.

„Hallo Boss. Sind wir noch im Geschäft?"

„Und wie."

„Dann hat alles geklappt?"

„Das werden wir bald herausfinden." Das war Dylans Stimme. Zwischen Trance und Rommie stand er auf der anderen Seite der Liege, und an der Tür konnte Harper Tyr erkennen, der wie üblich an der Wand lehnte.

„Wieso werden? Haben Sie denn nicht –„

„Ich konnte ohne Ihre Codes die KI nicht entpacken", sagte Rommie mit eindringlichem Blick.

„Welche – oh." Jetzt verstand er. „Die Codes. Danke, Rommie."

Sie nickte kurz.

„Mr. Harper, schaffen Sie es bis zum Kommandodeck?" vergewisserte Hunt sich.

„Vermutlich nicht", erwiderte Harper fröhlich. „Aber niemand wird mich davon abhalten können, es zu versuchen."

* * *

><p>Während er zwischen Beka und Trance, die ihn hin und wieder in die richtige Richtung dirigierten, durch die Korridore ging, wuchs der Ausdruck von Belustigung auf seinem Gesicht. „Was habt ihr euch denn da für ein Schiffchen andrehen lassen? Die Schüssel ist ja winzig."<p>

Beka warf ihm trotz ihrer eigenen Erheiterung einen warnenden Blick zu, aber Dylan hatte seine Bemerkung schon gehört und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„HRCs sind für ihre Einsätze vollkommen ausreichend ausgerüstete Schiffe. Und ich verbitte mir den Ausdruck ‚Schüssel'."

„Ist ja gut, Boss", lenkte Harper ein. Nachdem Dylan sich wieder umgedreht hatte, fügte er leise hinzu: „Es kommt ja auch nicht auf die Größe, sondern auf die Technik an."

Beka prustete los und versuchte vergeblich, einen Hustenanfall vorzutäuschen.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Mr. Harper?" Hunts Blick wurde leicht drohend.

„Ich? Nein, was denn? Das Schiff ist toll. Passt zu Ihnen."

Dylan sah Beka zweifelnd an, die sich inzwischen vor Lachen krümmte, beschloss aber, nicht weiter nachzuhaken.

* * *

><p>Schnell erreichten sie das Kommandodeck, und fast feierlich stellten sie sich auf. Harper tippte einige Befehle in eine Konsole ein, die ganz dem Commonwealth-Standard entsprach, hielt dann inne und sah Hunt an.<p>

„Worauf warten Sie?"  
>"Auf Ihren Befehl, Captain."<p>

Dylan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Harper ihn ‚Captain' nannte. „Aktivieren Sie sie", sagte er.

Harper drückte seinen Finger auf die Eingabefläche.

Eine Sekunde lang passierte gar nichts, dann erschienen Andromedas Gesicht und Oberkörper auf dem Hauptschirm. Das Bild flackerte, verschwand und stabilisierte sich dann wieder.

Andromeda schien verwirrt. „Passe Einstellungen an Umgebung an", sagte sie. „Lade temporäre Daten. Synchronisiere Systemzeit." Dann blickte sie Dylan entgeistert an. „Ein Forschungsschiff?"

Er zuckte nur die Achseln. „Für mich war es auch ein Schock. Schön, dich wiederzuhaben."

„Nicht komplett", erwiderte Andromeda. „Einige Zeilen einer Subroutine fehlen, nichts Wichtiges."

Rommie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sieh nicht mich an. Ich habe sie nicht."

Harper, der schon wieder an einer Schalttafel zugange war und sich Informationen über das Schiff ansah, grinste. „Das wird dann wohl heißen, dass ich ab jetzt einen Teil von dir immer in mir trage. Wahrscheinlich haben sich deine Daten in mein Gehirn gebrannt, die kriegen wir da nicht wieder raus."

„Wie schon gesagt, nichts Wichtiges." Plötzlich stockte sie, und ihr Bild verschwand vom Hauptschirm. Statt dessen erschien ihr holographischer Avatar auf der Brücke. „Dylan, da gibt es noch etwas. Ich habe meine Informationen mit den bereits installierten Datenbanken des Schiffes abgeglichen."

„Und?"

„HRCs scheinen Zugriff auf Informationen zu haben, die ich nicht hatte. Erinnerst du dich an das unbekannte Schiff, das die nietzscheanischen Kreuzer unterstützt hat?"

„Ja. Es hat sich nicht an dem Kampf beteiligt."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Es dürfte gar nicht hier sein."

„Und mit ‚hier' meinst du –„

„In diesem Teil des Universums. Und außerhalb des Slipstream."

„Erklärung." Dylan war genauso verwirrt wie alle anderen, und auch Harper spitzte die Ohren.

„Ich habe einen bruchstückhaften Bericht eines Aufklärers namens Ulysses. Anscheinend wurde das Schiff weitab von allen bekannten Routen immer dann angegriffen, wenn es sich im Slipstream befand. So war eine Flucht für sie unmöglich. Sie konnten nur mit maximalem PSL fliegen, weil sie ihren Angreifern nicht gewachsen waren. Der Teil des Universums, in dem sie sich befanden, war nicht kartographiert, aber wenn ich die Zeit hochrechne, die das Signal benötigt hat, bis es das Commonwealth erreichte, komme ich auf 1700 Jahre, die sie ohne Slipstreamreisen nach Hause gebraucht hätten."

„Moment mal", protestierte Harper. „Dann war das Funksignal auch eine ganze Weile unterwegs. Das würde doch heißen, dass die Ulysses –„

„Ein Schiff des alten Commonwealth war", ergänzte Dylan. „Ich war bei der Taufe dabei. Sie ist ein paar Jahre vor dem Krieg gestartet. Diese Nachricht ist 300 Jahre alt."

„Diese Leute sind vor 300 Jahren in einer Entfernung, an die ich gar nicht denken will, von einer Rasse angegriffen worden, die sich bevorzugt im Slipstream aufhält", fasste Beka zusammen. „Eben diese Rasse verfügt über gewaltige Feuerkraft und treibt sich jetzt in unserem Teil des Universums mit den Nietzscheanern herum – außerhalb des Slipstream?" Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Hunt rieb sich langsam die linke Schläfe. „Ich glaube, wir haben ein größeres Problem, als ich dachte."

„Das können Sie laut sagen."

Harper hatte sich weiter durch die Schiffsdatenbanken gesucht. „Ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht", rief er jetzt.

„Dann raus damit", erwiderte Dylan.

„Na ja – es hat auch Vorteile, dass das Schiff viel kleiner als die Andromeda ist. Wenigstens ist unser Verhältnis von Ist- zu Soll-Besatzung gerade um den Faktor 10 gestiegen."

Das Hologramm von Andromedas KI erschien neben ihm. „Sie sollten aufpassen, dass ich nicht anfange, Witze über kleine Menschen zu reißen."

„Nur zu, ich bin das gewohnt. Aber es tut richtig gut, es auch mal weiterzureichen."

„Wir haben einiges zu organisieren", unterbrach Dylan sie. „Mr. Harper, Talqory und Miss Williams haben angekündigt, Veränderungen an Sphex' Schiff vorzunehmen. Vielleicht möchten Sie dabei sein."

„Aber mit Vergnügen!" Harper grinste das Hologramm noch einmal frech an und folgte dann seinem Ingenieursinstinkt in Richtung des Hangardecks.

„Außerdem müssen wir diesen Sphex und seine Kumpane loswerden", wandte Dylan sich an Beka und Tyr. „Es wäre schön, wenn wir sie irgendwo absetzen könnten, wo sie nicht sofort gelyncht werden."

„Nicht? Eigentlich hatte ich daran gedacht, ihnen den Strick gleich mitzugeben, und ein Bäumchen dazu", sagte Beka zuckersüß.

„Versetzen Sie sich doch in seine Lage. Er hat alles verloren und wird gesucht. Vermutlich sind wir gegen ihn willkommene Gäste in den bekannten Systemen."

„Zumindest ist auf unseren Kopf noch kein Preis ausgesetzt", sagte Tyr.

„Richtig. Noch nicht. Lassen Sie uns die Halunken einfach aussetzen. Immerhin hat Sphex noch die 100.000 Thronen Lösegeld. Damit wird er sich vielleicht eine Weile verstecken können."

„Richtig. Die Hunderttausend." Beka bemühte sich, einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren. Zu lebhaft hatte sie Admiral Fullers Wutausbruch vor Augen, und seine Drohung, die Transaktion sofort zu stornieren. „Wir werden schon ein Plätzchen für ihn finden."

* * *

><p>Harper hatte das Hangardeck schnell gefunden. Neben der Maru lag Sphex' Schiff. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als sein dröhnender Schädel ihn daran erinnerte, dass er noch nicht allzu lange auf den Beinen war, und kletterte durch die Einstiegsluke.<p>

Im Maschinenraum fand er Neala und Tal. Die beiden sahen erfreut auf, als sie ihn erkannten.

„Harper!" Neala fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Langsam! Wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen? 12 Stunden?" lachte er.

„Eigentlich sehe ich dich jetzt zum ersten Mal", sagte sie und musterte ihn. „Endlich ist mal wieder ein bisschen Leben in dir."

Tal nickte ihm zu. „Wir hatten vollstes Vertrauen in dich und deine Freunde. Ihr habt uns gerettet."

„Das beruht dann wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich schulde euch einiges."

„Das hat doch mit Schulden nichts zu tun", entgegnete Neala fast empört.

„Na gut, dann sagen wir einfach, ihr habt was bei mir gut."

„Und du bei uns." Die junge Frau zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das nennt man auch Freundschaft."

Jetzt war Harper an der Reihe, sie kurz an sich zu drücken. „Ich werde euch vermissen. Wohin wollt ihr denn?"

„Wir folgen deinem Ruf. Dieses Schiff ist ein guter Anfang für uns. Wir sammeln Leute und kämpfen gegen die Übers – davon habe ich als Kind schon geträumt."

Harper nickte. „Deshalb eure Umgestaltungen. Ihr ändert die Signatur."

„Klar. Sonst hätten wir innerhalb von zwei Stunden die freie Wahl, von wem wir abgeschossen werden wollen."

„Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Wir sind fast fertig", meldete Tal stolz. „Uns fehlt nur noch eine neue Kennung."

„Ein Name?"

„Ja. Wir dachten an ‚Spirit of Harper' oder etwas Ähnliches."

„Bloß nicht", grinste er. „Wie wäre es mit etwas, das ein bisschen mehr – Würde ausstrahlt? Etwas, das mit Eurem Kampf zu tun hat?"

„Free Being." Neala schien es ernst zu meinen. „Das drückt alles aus, was wir erreichen wollen. Eine klare Botschaft."

Auch Tal schien der Name zu gefallen.

„Schön", sagte Harper. „Die Abenteuer der ‚Free Being'. Jetzt weiß ich ja, wonach ich in den Nachrichten Ausschau halten muss."

„Du hast nicht vielleicht daran gedacht, mit uns zu kommen?" fragte Neala vorsichtig.

Harper schüttelte den Kopf. „So gerne ich das würde, es sieht fast so aus, als müssten wir mal wieder das Universum retten. Kümmert ihr euch um die Erde und tretet den Niets von mir in den Hintern."

„Mit Stahlkappen, versprochen." Die junge Schottin lächelte.

„Passt auf euch auf."

„Du auch."

Harper umarmte Neala noch einmal und drückte Tal die Hand, dann verließ er die ‚Free Being' und das Hangardeck.

Langsam ging er den gleichen Korridor zurück, den er auf dem Hinweg genommen hatte. Er war nur ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als sich neben ihm Andromedas Hologramm aufbaute. „Hey, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er.

„Sie haben schon mehr für mich getan, als ich verlangen konnte", antwortete sie. „Ich habe Updates von meinem androiden Avatar erhalten. Sie haben einiges riskiert. Warum?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe meine Familie sterben sehen und einige meiner besten Freunde. Das wird nicht noch mal passieren."

„Ich bin nur eine künstliche Intelligenz, haben Sie das schon vergessen?"

„Was heißt denn hier nur? Ob künstlich oder nicht, du bist eine Freundin. Ich kenne eine Menge Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut, die an deine Qualitäten nicht annähernd herankommen."

„Welche Qualitäten?" fragte Andromeda alarmiert.

Harper warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu. „Diesmal rede ich ausnahmsweise von zwischenmenschlichen Eigenschaften."

„Natürlich."

Er seufzte. „Gehen wir noch ein Stück? Ich hab dich vermisst."

Sie nickte und passte sich seinen Schritten an. Langsam und schweigend legten sie den Rest des Weges zum Kommandodeck zurück.

* * *

><p>Auf der Brücke machten sich Dylan, Tyr, Beka und Trance mit den Instrumenten vertraut, während Rommie ihnen zusah.<p>

„Dieses Schiff hat nicht genügend Waffen", murmelte der Nietzscheaner enttäuscht.

Beka schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir noch irgendwo eine Kanone montieren können, die Ihren Ansprüchen entspricht."

„Dürfte ich kurz um Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" schaltete Dylan sich ein, als er Harper sah. „Jetzt, wo wir wieder alle versammelt sind, müssen wir uns beraten. Ich stehe vor einer Entscheidung, die ich nicht über Ihre Köpfe hinweg treffen möchte. Wie es aussieht, haben wir uns die Sympathien des Commonwealth verscherzt, und wir haben die Wahl, uns auf Gedeih und Verderb auszuliefern oder neu anzufangen."

„Können wir schon abstimmen, oder müssen wir noch Argumente sammeln?" wollte Beka wissen.

„Ein paar Argumente wären mir sehr lieb."

„Dann fange ich doch gleich mal an. Man wird uns einsperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, wenn man uns in die Finger bekommt. Und Andromeda hat genauso wenig Gnade zu erwarten. Es wäre also gegen jeden Überlebensinstinkt, den Mutter Natur bei Ihnen offensichtlich vergessen hat, einfach zurückzugehen."

„Und wenn wir es nicht tun? Wenn wir das Schiff behalten und, sagen wir, als nächstes vollkommen alleine auf die Suche nach dieser unbekannten Spezies gehen, die plötzlich in diesem Teil des Universums aufgetaucht ist? Wie sieht es da mit Ihren Überlebensinstinkten aus?"

„Diese Situation ist für uns nicht neu", sagte Trance. „Erinnern Sie sich daran, wie Sie nach 300 Jahren aufgewacht sind und ihre Zivilisation verschwunden war. Sie haben es innerhalb von zwei Jahren geschafft, einen Bund von Planeten neu zu erschaffen, dem niemand mehr eine Chance gegeben hatte."

„Und Sie glauben, das können wir einfach wiederholen?" Dylan sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Nein. Es ist auch gar nicht nötig. Setzen Sie sich neue Ziele. Wenn Sie darüber nachdenken, wollten Sie doch nie wirklich das Commonwealth, das heute existiert. Überlegen Sie, was Sie eigentlich vermisst haben."

„Frieden. Eigentlich wollte ich nur Frieden und eine Welt, in der niemand als Sklave aufwachsen muss oder Angst haben, dass er als Brutstätte für Magog-Larven endet. Und ich möchte irgendwann wieder nach Hause. Nach Tarn Vedra."

„Und jetzt fragen Sie sich, wie Sie das erreichen können."

Dylan schwieg für ein paar Sekunden. „Sind wir bereit zur Abstimmung?" fragte er dann.

Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort. „Also gut. Wer ist dafür, das Schiff zurückzugeben und darauf zu vertrauen, dass das Commonwealth alles richtet?"

Niemand rührte sich.

„Gegenprobe. Wer stürzt sich wieder ins Ungewisse, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was der nächste Tag bringen wird?"

Sechs Hände hoben sich, einschließlich der Dylans.

„Dann soll es wohl so sein. Wir werden umdenken müssen. Behalten Sie eines immer im Hinterkopf: wir befinden uns nicht mehr an Bord eines der mächtigsten existierenden Kampfschiffe, sondern auf einem Forschungsschiff."

„Äh, Boss – da hätte ich noch eine Frage", meldete sich Harper.

„Ja?"

„Wie nennen wir das Schiff? Ich meine, in den Datenbanken wird sie als ‚Rurik's Quest' bezeichnet, aber immerhin ist es Andromeda."

„Jetzt sollten wir auch konsequent sein", erwiderte Dylan. „Andromeda, schick bitte einen Droiden mit etwas Trinkbarem auf die Hülle."

Harper beugte sich zu Rommie und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie lächelte, und auch der holographische Avatar nickte zustimmend.

Eine knappe Minute später betrachteten sie auf dem Hauptschirm, wie ein Wartungsdroide sich langsam auf die Spitze des Rumpfes zu bewegte, eine Flasche in der Hand.

„Ist es das, was ich denke?" fragte Beka.

Harper nickte stolz. „Eine Flasche original Bayern Weißbräu, direkt aus meinem privaten Vorrat."

„Besser als Kamillentee."

Sie verstummten, als Dylan Haltung annahm und Rommie es ihm gleich tat.

„Kraft meiner Autorität als Captain dieses Schiffes taufe ich dich auf den Namen Andromeda Ascendant", sagte Hunt und gab Rommie ein Zeichen. Der Droide auf der Außenseite des Schiffes hob die Flasche und zerschlug sie an der Hülle. Schäumend perlte das Bier in alle Richtungen weg.

Trance lächelte leicht. „Manchmal sind Veränderungen einfach nötig", sagte sie. „Wir haben gerade einen vollkommen neuen Anfang geschaffen." Zufrieden sah sie ihre Freunde an. „Und ich glaube, dass er gut ist."


End file.
